Dragonball DEAD!
by jboy44
Summary: His friends dead,Takashi takes cover in an abandoned lab one stormy night. When lighting strikes a strange machine pulls him into a new world were he is found dying by Bulma. To save his life he is given a blood transfusion from Vegeta! Takashi lives but his new blood turns him into a half saiyan! Join him as he quests for the dragonballs to resurrect his friends!
1. Magical adventure! Begins

On the Run from A horde of Them ran Takashi.

He was all alone bleeding badly, his school jacket long sense lost his pants stained by blood. His group, His friends. Rei, Saeko, Takagi Hiranon, Alice, her Dog Zeke and Shizuka all dead. They broke through shelter and over run them, he was barely able to make it out alive.

The screams of his friends crying for him to run as they were eaten entered his mind, He only made it out alive, because be fell through the floor of the building to the one below.

He cried he was cut up and bleeding, his right arm broken in the Fall. He didn't want to live, he only because the instinct to Survive make him.

He ran into an old abandoned lab were a strange Machine that looked like some king of sci-fi portal machine was in. He closed the door and sat down and cried.

Meanwhile, In another universe.

In the void of space two glowing golden warriors were battling.

Vegeta in his armor in Super saiyan two form vs, his Rival and relocated friend Kakarot, or as everyone else called him Goku.

Goku smiled in his super Saiyan two form as he said. "I haven't had this much fun sense my battle with Beerus."

Vegeta smirked as he said. "I hope your battle against a god hasn't made you over confident Kakarot for I have a surprise for you." Vegeta then screamed as his hair grew longer and fell down past his shoulder more lighting covered his Aura. He had become super saiyan three.

Goku smiled as he transformed into his own super saiyan three form. "Way to go Vegeta!"

Both warriors then cupped there hands together, Goku at his side, Vegeta at his chest. And began charging energy. Vegeta gathering Purple energy around him, Goku forming a blue energy ball in his hand.

Goku then began to speak. "Kame…Hame..HA!" He then trusted his hands out firing the Energy wave.

Vegeta then trusts his hands forward, as he yelled out. "GARLLIC GUN!" the two attacks hit in the middle both powerful enough to blow up a planet.

When they hit it send a shock wave that was so powerful it opened a small rift to another universe.

In this other Universe the shock wave hit an earth like planet that was over run by the undead.

The shock wave triggered a massive lighting storm that hit a lab.

In this lab Takashi Sat crying.

The lighting was strange in color being pink, when it hit the lab the power came on for a moment making the strange portal machine Takashi was sitting in front of turn on opening a vortex.

Takashi screamed as he fell through the portal closing behind him.

Meanwhile in the Dragonball universe Bulma was out in her backyard relaxing while her Son Trunks was at Chcihi's house with Goten, and her husband was away sparing with Goku. When she saw a portal open.

Bulma rolled her eyes, her life has been so strange ever sense she first meet Goku in the mountains when she was a teenager." What crap is this now?" then out fell an injured Teenaged boy. The portal closing behind him.

Bulma screamed in horro at the sightof the boy, he was badly injured and blood she quickly called for her father to help get him to the her home had a med-bay with how often the Z-fights got hurt they thought it was best to put on in.

Once in the med-bay Bulma who lucky just receive a medical degree looked him over, "He need a blood transplant. I would give him a senzu bean but his to beaten to eat."

She looked over at a bag of blood, it was her husbands alien blood it was close to human it even had the boys blood type. "I'm sorry for what ever side effects this has on you young man." She then hooked the bag and The teenage boy's body up to a blood transfer machine.

Takashi groaned in his sleep as the blood entered him, his body heated up, a close up inside of his body showed the alien blood was transforming the cells in his body to make them, in short they were mutating him into a half Saiyan.

Takashi sweated as he had a nightmare filled with the images giant Ape on the night of the full moon destroying everything in it's path.

Later on that night Vegeta returned home and sensed a Ki signature that felt kind of like his, that wasn't his son. He came to it. To see the boy on the med bay bed, he felt like any other Saiyan human hybrid.

Vegeta growled. "WOMAN WHO IS THIS HALF BREED SAIYAN IN MY HOUSE!"

Bulma then came in and screamed. "First I'm paying for it so it's my house and also HIS HUMAN, AND HE CAME OUT OF A PORTAL DYING AND IN TOO BAD A SHAPE TO EAT, SO I COULDN'T GIVE HIM A SENZU BEAN!"

Vegeta growled and lift the sheets off him to reveal a tail. "HUMANS DON'T HAVE TAILS WOMAN!"

Bulma gasped. "Holly shit, He was human when I got him in here, Wait I gave him a blood transplant using your blood. Your blood must have mutated his cells to match Saiyan. I turned a human into a saiyan by mistake!"

Vegeta's eyes bugged out of his head and he smiled, "Woman do you know what this means! The saiyan Race can be brought back though me and Kakarot's pure saiyan blood! The Saiyan Race will rice once more!"

Bulma crossed her arms. "Hold off on the mad plans for a moment dear this boy fell though a portal we need to figure out why he's here."

Vegeta crossed his arms. "Woman, If I can view Majin buu's memories I can View his, so let's see now." He then viewed Takashi's memories, and he paled. "Well that's a nightmare come to life, The kid comes form another universe's earth that has a real zombie apocalypse."

Bulma covered her mouth and gasped at that moment Takashi woke up screamed.

He looked around confused at were he ways and why he now had a tail. "WHAT"S GOING ON!?"

After a long story telling.

Takashi looked at Bulma. "YOU TURNED ME INTO AN ALIEN!"

Bulam screamed back, "IT WAS A MISTAKE! ASSHOLE AND YOU SHOULD BE GREATFUL TO BE ALIVE!"

Takashi then cried, "How Can when my friends are dead!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, " Just gather the dragonballs. When all seven are together A dragon will appear to grant wishes."

Takashi's eyes widened, well now he was in another universe and was now half alien. He had seen this Vegeta guy hover in the air and turn into a glowing gold warrior to prove his point a wish granting dragon didn't sound to fair of stretch.

As Takashi was handed some kidn of bean and told to eat it by Bulma he asked" How can I find them?" He then eat it and to his shock he not only felt full for the first time sense leaving the Takagi manor, but he was completely healed even his arm was as good as new, he held it and moved it looking shocked.

Vegeta then held up a dragon radar, "this thing tracks them. Now you best get some sleep it's late, we'll go gather them tomorrow."

Takashi nod right. Vegeta and Bulma then left. But Vegeta then walked back in and grabbed the boys tail. " Sorry about this just can't risk a great ape transformation in my home, after all tonight is the full moon!" Vegeta then pulled off Takashi's Tail.

Takashi then screamed in past out from pain.

A few hours later Takashi laid awake in bed.

He was half alien now and had super powers, and there was away to bring his friends back, the friends he felt down, now normally he would wait and let the pros at this kind of stuff find the balls and bring them back, but he let them down! He should be the one to bring them back.

This new sense of pride filled him, as he stood up and grabbed the Radar, walked out of the med-bay to find a backpack and he was about to leave the building, He was going to find the dragonballs and bring his friends back to life.

When he was about to step out of the front door when he heard clapping, He quickly stopped and turned around to see Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked, "I figured your new saiyan pride would make you want to gather them your self. I all ready left a note come on boy if your doing this you are going to get some training, in the hyperbolic time chamber."

He the grabbed Takashi and flew him off to some place called the look out.

Once there he pushed Takashi into a room, and Takashi gasped.

The inside was a large platform floating in a white void. Vegeta then said, " I hope Dende, doesn't mind us using it, That's a green alien that looks after the planet and keeps the Dragonball working, doesn't mind us using it with out telling him or . One second outside is six hours in here, Allowing one to get a year's worth of training in a signal day."

Takashi's jaw dropped at what he just heard. "How many Aliens are on this planet?"

Vegeta just said. "More then you would think. Now let's begin."

Next day Dende walked by as the Time chamber opened," who's there?"

Vegeta then walked out with Takashi to greet the Namak. "Relax Namak, I'll explain."

Takashi how now looked a year older smirked as he took the dragon radar from Vegeta and said, "Yes because I have to fly!" He then took off at high speed, having learned how to fly from Vegeta.

As he flow he felt free truly and otherly free.

Takashi smiled as he span around moving his hand through some clouds. "Don't worry guys I'll bring you back, and Teach you each how to fly because this is Awesome!" He then took off at a higher speed.

Soon he landed looking for his first Dragonball. He landed in a small forest a few steps away fro ma field.

He looked at the radar and followed it till he came to a dead dinosaur his eyed widened, he heard from Vegeta sense that they still lived here but seeing it is something else. The radar said it was were the dinosaur was, the thing most have eaten it then died.

Takashi said, "this is going to be both cool and gross." He then walked over to the dead dinosaur and ripped the skin on it's stomach revealing it's gut, he then ripped to reveal the six star ball.

Takashi grabbed it, it was all gross and slimy. "Nasty!" He then saw a staff on the ground he picked it up, It was a simple wooden bow staff, "Well I guess I can use this as a bat, I need all the help I can get! "

He then placed the six star ball into his backpack and fly off after the next one.

Meanwhile Bulma was in her lab.

She was working on this human to part saiyan thing, to her it looked like the saiyan and human had to have the same blood type and they would only be half the saiyan the blood came from.

Her Son trunks had her blood type, if she used his blood she would only be one fourth saiyan, Not much to have any effect other then spike up her hair, I may it would also be saiyan enough to go super, but she wasn't a fighter and was only after slower aging.

Bulma sighed, " so much for bring the saiyan back to life, or becoming one so I'll age slower."

To be continued.

Next time on Dragonball Dead.

Takashi's search takes him to a small village that says they are under attack by a monster, So Takashi volunteers to take it down.

To his shock this monster has the seven star ball!

Ok at the end of this Chapter Takashi has the Six star ball.

He also thanks to his training in the hyperbolic time chamber with Vegeta he know has a power level of 800 being just below saiyan Average.


	2. first battles Kamehameha!

Takashi was walking through the forest, He wasn't flying because it was so thick he feared missing the dragonball from the air.

He soon reached the top of a large hill and down below he could see a village and heard screams. The Radar said the dragonball was in the village.

Taakshi growled he know what he had to do he had to help the people, and stop what ever was happening from destroying the dragonball. He then flow down there.

Meanwhile in the village.

A large lizard beast was rampaging, It had no arms instead it had wings, it had a long lizard tail, a dinosaur like head on a long neck, and long legs. roared and breath fire around.

Before it was a boy no older then five who was shocking in fear behind the boy trapped under rubble was the child mother in tears.

The mother was praying for a hero to stop this monster from harming her baby. And at that moment her prays would be answered.

As the dragon rushed at the child Takashi flow down and hit the dragon like thing against the head with his staff sending it back.

Takashi checked the radar and his fears came true this dragon eat the dragonball, That kind of made sense.

Takashi put up the radar and while the dragon was dazed he lifted up the rubble trapping the mother, a feet no human should be able to do, "Lady get the kid and get out of here That beast is mine!"

The mother ran grabbed the child and ran.

Takashi then put his staff into his backpack, as he held his arms out at his side Gathering Energy, he then brought his hands together, and fired off a massive bright blue energy beam at the dragon as he called out, "FINAL FLASH!"

The Dragon regained his sense and fly up quickly trying to avoid the blast but while it lived it lost it's legs from the knee down and most of it's tail.

The villagers came out of their hiding place to get a look at the fight and the young hero.

One villager said to another, "Our prays for a hero have been answered!"

The Dragon roared as it fired off a fire ball from it's mouth Takashi like was fly into the air avoiding the attack, he then redrew his staff and fly at high speeds at the dragon, Heading it in the gut with the staff sending it rocketing to the ground. Takashi then flow down after it and whacked it in the gut with his staff making the dragon throw up the dragonball.

Takashi catch with his left hand the ball as he looked at it it was the Seven star ball, "lucky seven!" He then placed ball into his backpack. "Now it's time to finish you Mr. Dragon!"

Takashi then put his staff back up and placed both his hands over the dragon as he said. "Double Galick Cannon!" A large energy blast then fired from his hands destroying the dragon and leaving only a whole in the ground.

Takashi smiled, His fist fight his first win.

The villagers cheered and rushed out to great him.

Meanwhile with Goku and Vegeta.

Vegeta and Goku were in the mountains just out Goku's house above them trunks and Goten were sparing.

Goku rubbed the back of his head, "It's too bad either of our blood types match Chichi's, It would have been nice to have her Age at the same rate of me, Then I won't have to Face the fact I'm going to out live the woman I love by so many years, then spend so much time with out her by my side."

Vegeta looked shocked, "that was out of character for you Kakarot!"

Goku shrugged, "Not really Vegeta, I've been facing this year ever sense I found out I was an alien, Why do you think I've driven my self so much in to the roll of Earth's savior, Battling to protect the planet is the only thing that takes my mind of this."

Vegeta growled the clown made a point, He like ways hate the fact he too would out live his wife, the idea of living with out her sound just sick and wrong, He buried this fear through trying to surpass Kakarot.

When they both heard a transfer of their blood could make their woman half saiyan so they would age closer to them, they were so happy. For crying out loud Goku faced his fear of needle to get a blood sample to see if it would work, But no.

Bulma and chichi's blood type didn't make either of theirs. And the kids had their father's blood types, so that won't work either.

Goku sighed, "Well this is depressing. Ha Vegeta How about we take a trip to other world? You know I instant transmission us their, we can bring Goten and trunks and maybe go beat up Frieza, That should take our minds off this."

Vegeta looked shocked, "That's not a bad idea Kakarot, We most do it at once as you will probably never have another idea that good!"

Goku smiled from ear to ear, "I know right! KIDS WE'RE GOING TO HELL TO BEAT UP BAD GUYS"

Goten and trunks stopped sparing and cheered.

A few hours later with Takashi.

He was just flying away from the village they had cheered and celebrated with a feast, and Takashi's new Saiyan hunger, wont' let him leave with out feasting.

Takashi let out a burp tasting very tasty fresh meat, as he did so, "That was good, but back to business!" He then pulled out the radar and looked out at "Strange looks like the next one is on a small island and three are together moving. I guess that means I'll just be able to bring you guys back all the sooner."

He then landed on the small island below him were the radar told him to go, he saw a pink house with the worlds Kame written on it.

Then out walked an old man with a turtle shell shaped weight strapped to his back, This was Master Roshi.

The old man's walking staff had the five star ball on it.

Takashi smiled, " dude I need that crystal Ball! Wait, your that Pervert old hermit Vegeta sense told me about aren't you?"

Master Roshi stroked his beard, "Vegeta taking a student now I've heard everything. Tell me why do you seek the dragonballs boy?"

Takashi looked down, "I need them, My friends were murdered I need the dragonballs to bring them back, I have too. It's the only way I can atone for my crime of not being able to save them." Tears began to fall from his eyes."

Master Roshi adjusted his glasses, "Boy I know how you feel, my students have died many times and as there Teacher I fill like I should have been able to stop it, and I've learned fate has plans for us all. Tell me boy what would have happened if they didn't die this time. Would you have become stronger? Would you have become Vegeta's student? Would be able to protect them as well as you could know?"

Takashi thought about it, if they never died he would not have gone into that lab, He wont' have came here. He won't be a saiyan, he won't be able to bring them to a world with no dead. They would still always be running from the undead.

But here they could have normal lives when he brought them back. He could keep them save like never before. Takashi smiled, "I guess your right."

Master Roshi then handed the Young man the dragonball. "I may be an old pervert, I may be out classed by most of the evil we now face, but I have still lived through a lot, and have much wisdom to share boy, for I am Master Roshi. Tell you what, you look like a good student, how about I teach you the Kamehameha wave! It is a very powerful energy wave."

Takashi thought about it, part of him wanting to fly off to those three dragonballs together to bring his friends back to life and to this new world. Part of him, his new Saiyan side want to learn this powerful energy wave, after all Vegeta mentioned it as almost blasting him into space.

Takashi thought it over and said. "sure!" Master Roshi smiled, it had been so long sense he tough a student he felt so much younger, Not as young as he would feel if big breasts were in his face, but still younger.

Five hours later

Takashi faced the Ocean with his hands cup together in at his side , his fingers curled as he chanted. "Kame.." a blue ball of energy formed in his hands. "Hame.." He then trusted his hands forward as he said" HA!"

A massive explosive of energy fired before him! Takashi smiled as he relaxed, "Thanks old man!"

Master Roshi who was reading a dirty book said, "your welcome kid."

Takashi then smiled as he flow off towards to next dragonballs.

Master Roshi just rolled his eyes, "young people this days always in a rush. While back to my magazine."

Meanwhile

In a strange base an android that looked like Dr. Gero with the number 21 on his forehead was looking at dragonballs in a container.

The balls in it were three two and one, His radar showed three were moving towards him. Another screened showed the new Saiyan boy flying.

The android clear made as a back up for rubbed his beard, "I don't know how this new saiyan appeared but he is weak and he has three dragonballs Tao will take care of him, then I shall locate the remaining dragonball, and Wish for the death of all saiyans, then I android 21 the back up of Dr Gero will have revenge on you Goku!" He then left his built in dragon radar was not as good as the z-fighters Radar, so it would take him time to find the last dragonball in the snow covered mountain top.

Meanwhile in the strange base Mercenary Tao stood looking out at a window in the rebuilt Muscle tower, "I had my droughts about 21's plan but if it works and Goku his sons, and that other alien family die I don't care." The back of his uniform that normally said kill you, now had a red ribbon logo with Neo below it.

That was the symbol of the neo Red Ribbon army!

Back with Takashi he soon was forced to land to get out of the snow storm.

He was walking when he saw something that looked like Frankenstein's monster.

The thing said, "you shouldn't be out in the snow storm friend."

Takashi then said, "But I need to find the dragonballs, I need them to save my friends." the cold then got to Him as he fainted.

The Thing named eighter or android eight picked him up, " I better take him to Suno's house."

Meanwhile down in hell.

Goku, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks had just finished defeating all their past enemies.

Goku rubbed the back of his head, "Some times I forget how far we have gone sense this guys."

Goten just looked around then pointed to a saiyan in full armor and a cape, "Trunks look that man looks like your dad with a goatee!"

Vegeta then turned to see his father. "Father!"

King Vegeta then stepped out, " Yes I would say you have finally died, but as you are missing the halo all dead have I take it this is just a visit you didn't plan on."

Trunks then blinked, "Wait if you're my dad's dad then you're my grandfather!

King Vegeta then crossed his arms and said. "Why yes I am grandson, I've watched all of your battles from below here, Son I most say I am proud of the power you have but disappoint in how you live your life."

Vegeta then powered up to super saiyan three. "the way of live my life is why I have this power father! Fighting to protect, wanting power not for conquest, fighting for others that mind set is the key to becoming a super saiyan! Something you will never know father!"

Trunks then smiled as he powered up to super saiyan "Yeah grandpa your great ape is just ten times base, super saiyan is 50 times base."

Vegeta then through a punch and the shock wave from it sent his father flying back knocking him out. He then returned to his base form and smiled. Facing his past and finally putting his father in his place was a bonus for this little trip to hell.

Vegeta then turned to Goku. "Kakarot we are leaving now!"

To be continued.

Ok the only dragonball not found is the four star ball.

And Also Tao has been training and now has a power level of 1248, while Takashi has a power level of about 871 now.

Takashi gained a small Zenkai from his battle with the dragon and his five hours of training with Master Roshi.


	3. Muscle tower part one!

Takashi wake in a small cabin on a bed looking at the Frankenstein's monster look alike. He quickly looked around for his backpack.

Android eight then turned to him and said, "why do you hunt the dragonballs?"

Takashi getting up and looking for his backpack that held his dragonballs, "I need them to bring my friends back, there was a disasters were we lived we had to run I was our leader it was my job to keep them all safe, and I failed them, that's why I need the dragonballs, bringing them back is the only way for me to atone for my sins."

Android eight heard this and clear saw this young man was of pure heart like Goku was, " Relax your dragonballs are safe." He then opened his chest up making Takashi scream as he saw wires Mechanical parts and his three dragonballs in the Androids chest compartment.

Android eight said, " I am Android eight but by friends call me Eighter."

Takashi's eyes were wide, "well nice to meet you mr. 8.…Sorry If I offend you this is my first time meeting an android. Mu names Takashi by the way and have you seen my Radar?"

Eighter smiled he still treated him like a human, "It's pleasure and yeah I have it somewhere… I'm sorry for taking your dragonballs just the neo Red ribbon army is near by looking for them. And my chest compartment block radar signals" Either then opened up a desk drew and pulled out the dragon radar.

Takashi took his radar and said, "Thanks Eight man, wait my radar says there are not to fair from here."

An adult woman with red hair dressed in winter cloths then ran in, " you most mean the rebuilt muscle tower."

Eighter smiled , " Suno your back meet Takashi." the woman named Suno looked at Takashi holding the radar and she comment, "Goku had one of those!"

Takashi blinked while he never meet Goku, he did hear about him from Vegeta, or as Vegeta called him Kakarot. "that's because mine was made by the same woman, now while I haven't personally meet Goku yet, I learned martial arts from his biggest rival and his teacher."

Takashi then stood up as eighter and Suno smiled, "and I'll be more then happy to help take down the red ribbon." He then saw his backpack and check it to see the Senzu beans Vegeta sense gave him were still in it.

Eighter smiled as he said, the way the boy spoke he was fearless sure he want the dragonballs but you could tell it by the look on his face right now all he dared about was helping out perfect strangers, " you are just like Goku! Allow me to help, I may not like to fight but I was built in Muscle tower, before it's rebuild I can at lest help you get through it."

Takashi then grabbed his staff, "good but first I'm going to need a coat."

Few horus later Takashi was dressed in his normal outfit now with a thick hooded coat and purple winter gloves on. By his side was Eighter.

Eighter was leading the way to a back wall of the tower, Takashi checked the Radar looked like the dragonballs were on the top floor.

Eighter then punched the wall breaking it and revealing an old back door, "they built most of the new tower around the old one, so we sneak in through the hold structures."

Takashi smiled as he said. "Eight man, you should have been built to look like a ninja you are so sneaky."

Eighter smiled.

Meanwhile with Goku and Vegeta.

They had returned from their little trip to hell and Vegeta and Trunks were about to return home.

Goku sighed, "do bad we can't just wish our wives into saiyan." It then hit Goku and Vegeta they could.

Both face palmed.

Vegeta growled, "I can understand you not thinking of that, for me? That's unbelievable, even more unbelievable you have had two good ideas in one day Kakarot."

Goku smiled happily, "Sweet that means I'm on a roll! We'll just go meet up with Takashi when we see all seven dragonballs together on Bulma's Radar "

Vegeta smirked, he wouldn't have to fear out living his mate anymore.

Meanwhile With Eighter and Takashi.

The duo were walking through the ruins of old Muscle tower were their path came to a dead end. Literally the ruins stopped a wall.

Eighter looked to Takashi, "are you sure we wish to continue this?"

Takashi then fired of a ki blast that blow the wall up opening a door to the half way point of new muscle tower, and letting his actions speak he raced out in to it and started knocking soldiers out with his staff.

Eighter blinked a couple of times, " strong silent type I guess." He then followed his new friend in his mad rush, the tower was pretty empty not many people were part of the neo red ribbon army.

They then came to the second to last floor.

Were a large robot was waiting.

It was tall to the point of Takashi was only up to it's knee, it's feet had three toes, it had a long Frieza like tail it head no head just a large torso with a large green gem like camera clearly used for it to see on it's stomach, it's arms end in crap claws.

Takashi readied his staff and said, "Giant robot! Sweet!" the robot quickly tried to smash him with his claw just for Takashi to jump up run up it's arm and whack the top of the things body with his staff which just made his wooden staff brake.

Takashi looked at the half of his staff still in his hands and said, " Well that was stupid!" the robots tail then went to try and strike him only for Takashi to fly up in to the air.

Takashi forgot he was inside for a moment leading to him hitting his head and falling to the ground landing hard making him drop what was left of his staff. "ouch!" He dropped his broken staff when he landed.

Before he could recover the robots right claw smacked him across the head sending him into the right wall.

The robot then opened it's crab claws revealing blasters, That began to charge up two energy beams.

Eighter then rushed in, jet's fired from his head and he flow right into the things gems with his fist held high shattering the gem revealing multiple cameras that allowed the robot to see.

Takashi then got up rubbing the side of his face for a moment, he then saw the robot abandoned his beam attack and bring his claws together to try and deliver a double axe handle to eighter.

Eighter held the claws back, "Takashi go! I'll hold it off!"

Takashi then rushed in and said, "no! I won't leave anyone behind not again." He then cupped his hands together and stood a few inches before the things eyes in front of Eighter. " Kame..hame..ha!" Form his hand sthem fired an energy wave that was fired at almost point blank range blasting a wall through the Robot and the wall behind it.

Eighter smiled as he pushed the longer working robot away, " You did learn form Goku's master, that was his attack."

Takashi smiled as he reached into his bag and pulled out a senzu bean and eat it healing his wonders, he also felt a little stronger haven't gotten a small Zenkai from the battle.

Takashi put his Senzu beans away and said, "come on we need to run. We are losing time."

They then ran and waiting for them was the Cyborg Mercenary Tao.

Tao smirked, "so android eight Returns home, with a meddling Saiyan. That's right Eight you didn't know your friend Goku is an alien, as is your new friend here."

Takashi got in a fighting stance and looked at the shocked eighter, "Goku didn't know he was an alien till he meet another member of his almost extinct race eight man, and besides those that fact change anything about Goku or me?"

Eighter smirked as he got right to fight, "No it doesn't, Goku is my friend, as is Takashi so what if they weren't born on this planet!"

Tao shock his head, "Such a pity but it matters not, when 21 returns with the last dragonball we'll just wish for the deaths of all Saiyan, all of them will die, from Goku, to his new born granddaughter to even this Vegeta I hear about, but I will be so much fun to finish one off my self."

Eighter growled he just found out his friend has a grandchild a new born one at that, and they want to kill her! "You are a true heartless monster, Did you ever have humanity to begin with?"

Tao appeared to remain in one place but his image became clear it was an after image! The real Tao then kicked Android eat in the head sending him through a wall and out the tower.

Tao could hear Takashi growling as he detached his right hand, "goodbye failed experiment." He then pointed his right arm at Takashi and fired to super Dodan wave!

Takashi raced and douched the hit and delivered a double kick to Tao's chest sending him into the air were Takashi jumped out and tried to double Axe handle him into the ground.

Only for the Tao he hit with the double axe handle to be an after Image.

The real Tao was above him levitating with his left hand detached to reveal a knife, before Takashi could react the knife went into his back making him scream.

Takashi fell to the ground as Tao removed his blade from the boys back.

Tao put his hands back on as he said. "It's a shame that wasn't Goku or one of his blood line. But a saiyan is a saiyan."

Tao then ripped off Takashi's backpack making the Senzu beans fall out, Tao the removed his three dragonballs, that Takashi clearly reclaimed before leaving Suno's house and put them in the bases dragonball container, "weather you die from blood lose, or from our wish it matters not, don't try anything boy I knifed you in the spin you are paralyzed form the neck down!"

Takashi growled it was true he was unable to move anything but his head he then saw it a senzu bean that fell out it was a few inches away from him he reached for it with his tongue and he was able to pull it to his mouth and eat it.

He felt very full, but that feeling wont' last long, he then felt feeling return to his body as the bean's magic healed his spin, he then felt the surge of a Zenkai rush through him triggering hi mto jump up rush in and punch Tao in the back of the head before he had time to reach.

Tao went through a wall out in to the show were he start to fly up and say, " well now looks like you leave up to the saiyan name after all boy!"

Eighter then flow back up, "sorry I took so long, my jet's froze up for a bit. Had to reroute power to warm them up a bit."

Takashi then got in to a fighting stance, "Eighter I know you said you don't like to fight, but the only reason I'm still standing is thanks to dumb luck we need to fight him together."

Eighter's eyes glow, "He threatened Goku, his family and a baby, I well feel no remorse in this battle."

Takashi smirked as Tao unhooked his right hand and fired off the super dodan wave again just for Takashi and Eighter to avoid it.

Next time Tao take two.

Ok everyone the one two three five six and seven star balls are together, all that's left is the four star ball.

Also Takashi's power level has raised a good bit here thanks to one small Zenkai and a large one thanks to the injury being spinal.

Takashi's power level is now 967, his almost to the saiyan average of 1000.

Tao is still stronger and while eighter is strong he isn't a fighter, so the battle of next chapter could still go either way.

And to my guest reviewer, yes this first arc will be short but I have two other arcs or Sagas sense this is dragonball planned. That will make this a pretty long story

That's all hope you enjoy it.


	4. Muscle tower end!

As Tao hovered in the air he fired his super Dodon Wave blast rapidly, making it an Energy wave barrage.

Eighter and Takashi were able to avoid the blast easily sense he wasn't aiming, but finding room to counter attack was something else.

Eighter looked to Takashi, "I See only one Option I'll restrain him and you fire!"

Takashi avoiding blast, " But the that means you get hit too!"

Eighter then said, 'I am Machine I can be rebuilt, But the same can not be said for Goku and his family, if they get all the dragonballs, I do this to save my friend and his family. It's the right thing."

The android then fly behind Tao quickly and grabbed him holding him still and keeping his Super Dodon wave firing arm pointed at the sky so he couldn't fire. "hurry Takashi I won't be able to hold him for long!"

Takashi then began to cry as he held his hands at his side and began to charge the Kamehameha wave. "Kame…" his Tears fell at the thought of another friend dying to save him. "Hame.." He began to shake with rage at his own inability to save everyone even as a super powered alien.

His hair for a moment appeared blond and glowing as he said. "HA" He then thrust his hands together firing off the Energy wave. IT fly and went right through Tao and Eighter.

Eighter smiled as he shut off his last thought being, "you saved me Goku, dying to save you and your family form being wished dead is the lest I can do. Thank you my friend."

Tao and Eighter's dead bodies fell out of the sky.

Takashi screamed letting out a high powered Kiai. The shock wave wrecking the floor, behind him his tailed swung, it regrow with his rage.

He cried as he walked over to the Dragonball container and grabbed it sticking it in his backpack.

He then flow out the whole in the hall and high above the tower. "This is for Eight man!" He then charged an energy sphere in bto hands and brought them together.

He then fired off an Pissed off Final flash destroying the tower in a flash of blinding light killing all members of neo red ribbon who were in it.

Takashi hovered their for a moment, crying before he flow down to find Eighter's remains.

He found the android, Tao's dead body on top of him.

Takashi through the killer away and picked up Eighter. He would carry the android back to Jingle village. He heard eighter's co-creator Dr Flappe lived their he should be able to bring Eighter back.

After all Eighter Was only missing the middle of his torso, robbing him of a power cell.

Takashi flow him to the Dr's house and rang the bell, as he said. "I'm sorry I can't stay Eight man, but I need to get the last dragonball."

When DR flapper opened the Door Takashi ran in put Eighter on a table and said. "Please fix him" then flow out through the door and into the sky!"

Dr. Flappe adjusted his glasses, "Kids today always in such a rush ok Eighter my boy, don't' worry here one of your dad's is here to make you as good as new." the Dr then pulled out some tools and got to work

Meanwhile Takashi pulled out his Radar and he was off to the mountains, looked like it was one the move. One of those saiyan haters had it.

Takashi growled, "Just what I need right now! Another fight."

He then saw two small beams wiz by his head. He looked down to see two more coming this time they won't miss unless he moved, so he flow higher, dove closer to see wh owas shooting at him.

It looked like an old guy with 21 tattooed on his forehead.

The old man, "so I take it you defeat Tao. Figures he would be unable to handle a saiyan. Well boy I am Android 21. Fully robotic backup of Dr. Gero I will be killing you today."

The copy of Dr. Gero removed his hat revealing the four star ball in a clear dome built into the top of his head, the ball was hooked up to a machine. "Be hold Boy! I am Dragonball powered! One seventh of the power of the eternal dragon now fuels my body and attacks!"

Takashi's eye's bugged. "That's freaky!" " He then held out his hand and fired a Big bang Attack.

21 just held his arms out as the energy from the blast was pulled apart and sucked into the pads on his hands. The attack was completely negated.

21 smirk, " I also have upgrade my body to be able to absorb all forms of energy fulling me more."

He then held his hands out and from his pads fired off a two handed full power energy wave that was flame like.

Takashi flow into the Air avoiding the Attack as he said. "this is bad!"

21, then appeared behind him and grabbed his Tail making Takashi scream and go limb unable to move. "You should have really removed It, if you weren't going to train it!" He then used it as a handle to spin Takashi around and through him into the snow covered ground making a creator.

21 then noticed the tail still in his hand and he dropped it, "Must have pulled it off by mistake, I most adopt my movements, for this new level of power."

He then flow down to Takashi who was on his stomach trying to get up. 21 then stepped on his back forcing the boy down.

21 then ripped off Takashi's backpack, " My built in Radar tells me the other six balls are in here. Thank you boy for gathering them for me, As a thank you I shall kill you my self, to spare you from my Saiyan killing wish!"

He then began to charge a one handed energy blast "any last words?"

Takahsi was crying his body hurt and won't move for him, "I came so fair and so close to bring my friends back this can't be how it ends." His hair then spiked up for a bit as his eyes flashed green.

21 laughed, "Boy this isn't some story were a young man embarks on a quest and finishes it, as a hero. This is real life boy, were young upstarts who think they know everything always fail and die." He was about to fire the blast but Takashi screamed, making a kiai.

The shock wave flung 21 off him making his blast which was ifre like in appearance fire off at the sky.

21 then say Takashi stand up his coat fallen off, the boy's hair was spiky, blond, his eyes green, and he was covered by a golden aura. "super saiyan!"

21 held out his hand and opened fire with a full power energy wave barrage.

Takashi just set stepped them all with super speed and said. "No one will stop me from bring them back!"

He then was on 21 and punched the android in the gut making a whole in him, whick made the mad robot drop his backpack.

Takashi then round house kicked him into the side of the mountain, making him land face first into the mountain wall. Knocking the dome holding the four star ball off his head.

Takashi then punched him in the back making another whole before he held out his hands and fired a super sized energy blast.

The blast was absorbed by the android who screamed, "What have you done! I wont' be able to handle that much energy with this damage, I'm overloading!"

Light then began to shine from the Android's body as he was about to explode.

Takahsi grabbed his backpack and ripped the four star ball out of the dome as he flow off saying, "if you wanted something good to happen to you, then you should have been good!"

He then flow off at high speed back to Jingle Village kept warm by his Super saiyan aura, down below he saw eighter out and about repaired waving

Takashi smiled as he returned to base form for a moment making eighter smile as he saw him.

The android waved as people cheered.

Takashi then started to shiver as he powered up back to super saiyan and flow away he was going to bring his friends back someplace warmer, West side city sound good to him.

When he made it back to the Capsule cop building he landed and returned to base form were he was greeted by Goku and Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked with pride, "I told you my student would be able to get them Kakarot!"

Goku smiled, "Yeah you made a good teacher Vegeta. Now then Takashi you think we could have a wish? We kind of need it for something."

Takashi. Smiled. "Sure!" He then laid out all seven dragonballs.

Goku then smiled as he said. "Awaken Great Dragon Shenron!"

Shenron then appeared, and Asked, "what are your wishes!"

Vegeta then spoke up, " yes My student wishes for his friends to return to live and be brought here, and me and Kakarot wish for all saiyan mates to be come saiyans themselves so we won't have to worry about out living them."

Shenron said, "I'll be unable to transform your sister in law as her Race's Dna is far too different. But other then that I can grant those wishes."

In a flash of light.

Alice, Saeko, Takagi, Rei, Hirano, Shizuka, Hisashi, Morita and finally Imamura appeared. At that moment Videl Chichi and Bulma became saiyans.

All of the people just brought back screamed when they saw shenron.

Shenron just rolled his eyes and said, "your wishes have been granted." the Dragonballs then scattered.

Takagi then said "Takashi you got some explaining to do!"

Takashi smiled as he put his hands behind his back, "I look forward to it inside"

They were in for some shocks but all proven with a quick little show and power up to super saiyan.

But Takashi was happy he saved all the saiyans from being killed by stopping neo red ribbon's plan to wish them dead, He brought back his friends and now he was a super powered half alien.

He did it.

Also Vegeta got yelled out by his wife for altering her DNA, and she told him she was pregnant again.

What joy!

Later on with Goku.

Chichi had him in private and she looked pissed, and semi-super saiyan like she would change into one at any momment "ok MR! WHY DID YOU ALTER MY DNA!"

Goku was shaking, "Chichi, it was so we would age at the same rate. I mean you always complain that I'm aging slower then you, plus this way we can spend more time together."

Chichi looked shocked, "ok that was romantic wish and all, but I'm still mad that you didn't run it by me, So for being romantic for once you get this!" she then gave her husband a super big kiss. "and for not running this by me, you have to eat your dessert off of my body for the next week!"

Goku blushed. "YES ma'am!"

Later on with Takahsi.

Our hero was walking around the Capsule cop building as he and his friends were crashing here for awhile.

The Rei ran up to him and tried to kiss him, but he side stepped her making her run into the wall.

Takashi then said, "Rei I'm flattered and all, but I've moved on. I mean you cheated on me, we may have gotten back together a pit in our world but that was because I think we were both trying to bring back some of the days before the corpse got up and started eating people. Plus I just have too much pride too be second choice!"

Rei looked shocked and frozen.

Takahsi moved his hand in front of her face for a bit as he said. "I think I broke her!"

He just shrugged it off and walked out side. He powered up to Super Saiyan and flow off.

He just want to see how fast and how high he could fly.

Little did he know below Saeko was watching him fanning herself.

With Takahsi he felt free.

Meanwhile.

On the look out.

Dende was going over the wish Vegeta made, " ! Vegeta's wish was for all saiyan mates to be come Saiyans. That's so Vague IT might still be in effect. We'll just have to wait and see.

End of first Arc.

See you all next time for the next saga slash movie event. Bio-hazard!"

Also thanks to his Zenkai Base Takashi now has a power level of 1249.

And as Super saiyan in this story is times 50. His super saiyan power level is 62450.

So as a super saiyan he is over Nine thousand.


	5. Bio-hazard part 1

Three months later.

Takashi woke up in his room at the Capsule cop building.

He thought back over the last few months, Rei turned down Hisashi when he asked if she want to get back together so he, Morita and Imamura left to go train with master Roshi and then Dende and Piccolo . Because those three want to be z-fighters bad.

Hirano went to joined the military for it's weapons, and was now away on basic training.

Rei was still bugging him. Saeko, she was training in sword fighting wanting to see how powerful a sword can be when boost with ki, so she like wise was training, but around here.

Takashi had been meaning to ask her out for awhile but couldn't seam to get the words out.

Takashi stopped thinking about the past few months and got out of bed, he was fully dressed. He gotten into sleeping fully dressed.

After a quick trip to the bath room , to brush his teeth, he walked down stairs to see Shizuka at the welcoming desk, a job Bulma got her.

Takahsi waved. "Good morning."

Shizuka jumped for joy making her breasts bounce with ever move, "Good morning Takashi. Ow Trunks said you promised to Take him a Goten to the park today and buy them Ice cream today!"

Takashi rubbed the back of his head, he remembered, He want to see a fusion so he made a deal with them that Stated if them fused into Gotenk beat him he would he would take them to the park and buy the mall the ice cream he could.

Now seeing as Bulma hired him as a Capsule cop guard he could buy a lot. As you could guess Gotenk won. Takashi may have been able to Match Trunks and Goten as super saiyans but them fused into a super saiyan three he was out classed.

Takashi yawned quick before saying " I remember and I still have the bruise on my back from the Kamikaze ghosts!" He shivered at the thought.

He then went out side and was meet by Goten and Trunks he quickly pulled him along.

Once at the park were the two boys were eating ice cream codes stacked higher then themselves.

Takashi said, " I hope you enjoy my weeks pay!" out of the corner of his eyes he Saya Saya Takagi, who was walking with Alice and Zeke. She had been so intruded in how the tech in this world worked so she always got up early and explored and asked questions.

She was also now Alice's legal guardian thanks to Bulma's lawyers.

Takashi waved. "Hay guys!" In a second Alice ran over pulling Zeke and Takagi with her.

In a second Goten and Trunks dropped their ice cream cones and blushed. Looks like the two young saiyans had a crush on the same girl.

Takagi adjusted her classes, "So how's being an alien treating you?"

Takashi smiled and crossed his arms. "Good, Still wish I could unlock Super saiyan 2!"

Goten and Trunks then said, "so Do I"

Then out of nowhere came Hercule who was panting.

Takashi blinked he had meet Hercule and Buu, and know full well his the one who got the credit so they could all lead normal lives.

He pant and said "Good I found some saiyans. Look now I made this deal with this guy who says his bio-warriors could defeat my students, now I need this guy right " put his hand on Takashi's shoulder. "to pretend to be one of my students to fight them so I'm not discredited, I would have used Buu But he won't wake up!"

Takagi blinked. "Bio-warrior? "

Trunks then coughed to clear his throat as he began to show off. "A bio-warrior is a lab made life form made only to fight. A Bio-engineered solider. So far many have tried to sell them to the army as a means of war fair but every time, they are beaten in the test runs."

Takagi looked disgusted, "What kind of sick crap is that! It's sounds like a mad man playing god!"

Goten the stepped closer to Alice as he blushed and said. "we know last time this happened me and Trunks helped stopped the resulting monster."

Alice smiled and said, "you two just sound brave" the two young super saiyans then blushed.

Takashi then said. "As much as my pride doesn't want to have to say the clown is my teacher. I am not going to allow those unnatural monster Form being made."

Takagi, Trunks and Goten then said. "We're coming too!"

Hercule smiles "Thank you all now let's go, the helicopter is waiting!"

Goten and Trunks blushed both hoping to fight to show off to Alice. Takagi wanting to see this bio-tech in action.

Later a Helicopter was dropping off Goten, Trunks, Alice, Takashi, Takagi, Hercule.

Then out walked a tall man in a lab coat that covered him so you couldn't see his legs. He had purple gloves orange hair and glasses. He then spoke " Hello I am Professor Hopstater. Welcome to my island.!"

The island had a large stone castle made in the shape of a giant skull, covered in trees.

Hercule then put his arm around Takashi, "enough talk, my boy is itching to fight!"

The professor then turned around, "Fine follow me to the Arena."

As they walked Zeke ran off and Alice ran after her, which made Love sick Goten and Trunks run off after her.

This went unnoticed till they made it to the arena. Where Takagi said. "Wait were are the kids and the dog!"

Hercule just crossed his arms and said. " Little lady with those two boys around she'll be just fine."

The professor adjusted his glasses as Takashi entered the fighting ring., " Yes, I have camera's all over. We'll find them soon. "

Takashi then saw his first Bio-warrior opponent, it looked human like, it's skin was dark grey and you could see the veins. He was dressed in a black body suit. With yellow boots and gloves, with yellow wrist guards and ankle guards.

Takashi looked at the things face, he looked kind of familiar.

The bio-warrior, got down on one arm and charged a pink aura to act as a shield it then rushed in.

Takashi then charged up a clean white to act as a armor as he grabbed the thing stopping it's charge. Takashi then head butted it, out of the ring.

The bio-warrior's head then busted open when it landed.

So the next Bio-warrior came out, this one looked more human and had little peace of hair on it's head.

Takashi got in to his fighting stance and the bio-warrior copied it, ' why do this things look so familiar!"

Meanwhile with the kids.

They came to a lab were they saw a robot arm with a blood covered knife blade on it in a tank.

Zeke then hit a panel making a video diary play.

The professor said. "I bough this arm off a solider he clamed it belong to a man called Cyborg Tao, and that the blood on the blade was from a noun-human being of great power. I found myself skeptical so I had the blood tested it came back as noun human, but close to human so I bough the arm on the spot."

Goten then spoke, "won't that mean it's Takashi's blood on that thing!"

Trunks the levitated up as he hit play for the next entrée.

The next video played.

The professor was looking over a being growing in the tank. "this is my first bio-warrior made from the blood, it isn't even close to the power I found in the blood, I running test mutating the DNA To make the ultimate fighter."

Trunks then gasped, "The thing's Takashi's fight are clones of him!"

Then they heard something in a large tank. The Tank was marked Bio-hazard! Do not open.

Meanwhile back with Takashi.

He was fighting his fight Bio-warrior this one had the same outfit with a white armor plate on his chest, and an amroed yellow vest around it, This one's hair was stubbly all over it's head like it was regrowing after a buzz cut. The hair was fight, and it clearly had Takashi's face.

Takashi gasped, "THAT THING HAS MY FACE!" It's true this bio-warrior had his face.

The Bio-warrior then roared as it's hair stood up and turned golden, it just went super saiyan.

It charged at him punching super fast.

Takashi blocked every last punch, Even as a super saiyan he was stronger then this knock off.

In the stances Takagi looked to the professor, "who does your monster have my friends face!"

Trunks and Goten, Goten holding Zeke and Trunks holding Alice the nfly in saying, " because they are clones of him, he bought Tao's blade and used Takashi's blood which covered it, to make this things!"

The professor then turned and said, "then I can't wait to see how the original does against my upgraded copies."

Takashi heard all that and said, "CLONES! " He then roared His rage making him turn super saiyan and the force of his power up knocked the copy away and out of the ring!

Deep inside the lab.

In the Tank marked bio-hazard. The being in the tank was dressed like the last bio-warrior, it looked like perfectly like Takashi with Blond hair and blue skin. IT's eyes snapped open, pure white sensing it's original.

It the roared and powered up shattering the tank.

It's form then changed, It's hair appearing spikier, with the hair in the middle was spikier making it look like a foe hawk. His skin morphed to light blue, It's hair was shining silver. His aura was golden and his muscles pumped up.

It the rampaged through the walls till it made it to the arena. Were the professor screams " It's Lose!"

To be continued.

Hello come to the first chapter of the movie event Bio-hazard.

The main villain bio-hazard, has powered up to a mutant super saiyan form know as super bio-warrior.

We'll see how this plays out.


	6. Bio-hazard part2 Ghost Kong!

Down in the Area super Takashi held out both his hand firing a big gang Kamehameha like blast at the Clone called Bio-hazard.

Biohazard just charged up his aura and took the blast head on. Their was a flash and smoke but when it cleared bio-hard was untouched.

Biohazard the smirked and charged punching Takashi square in the gut. Takashia' eyes bugged out as he through up and was send flying tough every wall behind him till he was outside on the island.

The super saiyan was holding his gut in pain as Bio-hazard walked to him.

Back on the viewing deck Hercule was screaming and running around like crazy. The Professor was running away to try and leave the island.

Trunks just looked to Goten as he got in the fusion dance starting pose, "Fusion formation!"

Goten smiled, "got it" they two then did the dance as they said. "Fusion HAHA!" A big flash of blinding light then covered the area, were once stood Trunks and Goten now stood the Fusion warrior Gotenks in his base form.

Alice and Takagi stood their dumbfounded.

Takagi's glasses almost fell off but she adjusted her glasses and said. "So that's a fusion."

Gotenks then smirked as he gave the peace sign and said, "Don't worry Takashi the fusion warrior Gotenks the magnificent is here!" He then powered up to Super saiyan three and punched his way through the walls tell he was outside.

Takagi's jaw was dropped, "How does that even work?!"

Alice just blinked and said, "I thought a fusion between Goten and Trunks would have been cuter."

Zeke then barks as Saya Takagi looked down to Alice, before grabbing her hand and running off with her, they need to get out of the way.

Meanwhile outside in the battle.

Super Takashi was firing a rapid fire energy wave barrage at bio-hazard but the super bio-warrior just kept coming, almost ever blast was hitting him, they just weren't effecting the mutant half saiyan clone.

Then the sun all of a sudden seemed to vanish over the Bio-warrior making him look up to see a large balloon that was white and glowing Yellow and above it Super saiyan three Gotenks.

Gotenks smiled as he said. "fire!" the balloon then bursts into 100 super ghost Kamikazes. The yall flow down quickly at Bio-hazard all grabbing on to him and exploding.

The force behind it Send Takashi flowing till he stopped himself mid air, using his Ki to hover, then fly up higher to meet Gotenks.

Gotenks smiled, "don't worry Takashi my super saiyan three power got him!"

A voice then said, "I won't be to sure about that." they both then turned to see standing In the middle of the blast creator was Bio-hazard unharmed with a powered up aura.

Gotenk screamed as he flow up rapidly and punched hit the fusion with an uppercut.

For a split second the force of the punch not only send Gotenk's rocketing higher into the sky but he defused for a moment.

Takashi then turned to fly away, but Bio-hazard put his hands together and began to charge a pink energy blast.

Gotenks shock his head as he held up his hand and made an energy ring." Galactic Donut!" He then through it as it hit Bio-hard around the waist forcing his arms down sending his full power energy wave down into the ocean harmlessly.

Bio-hazard then roared making his aura flare as he broke free from the energy restrain shattering it like noun before had done.

Gotenk's eyes almost bugged out of his hand, "What is this guy! We're a super saiyan three, We should be way stronger then this thing, it's only a freaky super saiyan one!"

Takashi looked to him, "Do you only have use of half the memories of the ones of make you up. Trunks said he was a mutant, for all we know that transformation isn't even super saiyan. It Doesn't look like one after all."

Gotenks rubbed his check with his index finger, "Sorry, We get a little ahead of our selves some times."

Bio-hazard then rushed at them again this time, Takashi replaced himself with an after image as did Gotenks.

Gotenks and Takashi the real ones were below him on the ground hiding behind a rock trying to regroup.

Takashi looked to the fusion, "come on Gotenks use Trunks brain! We need a plan!"

Gotenks held his chin in his left hand and tapped his right foot almost as if he was thinking before he not surprisingly said, "We got nothing, but my fusions about to run out. Here Take my super saiyan three energy, May be with that power boost and my Fuses super saiyan forms we can over power him."

Gotenks then began to transfer his energy to Takashi. Takashi's aura grow as he felt the ki enter his body.

Takashi was taking back by it's power as he said aloud, "So this is the power of a higher level of super saiyan." Before Gotenks could Finish he Defused into Trunks and Goten with a cloud of smoke and a poof sound.

Goten and Trunks powered up to super saiyan, ready to fight.

Takashi looked up to see Bio-hazard above looking for them as he said. "Right now Everyone Kamehameha wave together got it!"

Trunks and Goten nodded as they cupped their hands together at their side, as did Takashi. Energy began to gather in there hands as the said. "Kame"

The ball grow in power and light as they said. "Hame!"

The power grow to the point were bio-hard could see it from his the high altitude he was in and he began to charge a one handed big bang Attack like pink energy blast.

The three half saiyans the thrust their hands up as they said. "HA!" Firing off a combined three man super Kamehameha wave.

Bio-hazard then fired off his blast they two beams hit midair, and pinks blast was destroyed the Kamehameha wave.

The Friends Combo super wave was weakened when it destroyed the other blast but it still hit Bio-hazard dead one.

When the light faded Bio-hazard still stood his body suit ripped and his armor burned. He then felt his face to see blood his strange mutant orange blood. The Bio warrior then made two fist and screamed as he powered up.

Bio-hazard then began to change his cloths ripped as he grow larger. White glowing furr began to cover him, as his face became baboon like, the glow showed he was still in his super form as he morphed into this great up like mutant form.

Trunks freaked, " He can't do that! He doesn't have a tail and their isn't a moon!"

A private jet holding the professor then took off with just him he was getting away.

Takashi in horror watched as bio-hazard grow to large for his armor, "Looks like the mutant did more then alter his super form, He doesn't need the moon or tail to morph in to a great ape, but it's not right the fur is white like his hair, I think he is both super, and Great ape!"

Bio-hazard the roared his transformation into a tailless, glowing white furred mutant, Mohawk like spiky hair up top, Blue skinned Great ape like form.

Bio-hazard then roared out, " BEHOLD GHOST KONG!"

Goten sweat dropped at the name. "Lamest name for a transformation ever!" Takashi then punched Goten on top of the head as he said. "Don't mock the giant super ape!"

Takashi Alice, Hercule and Zeke the dog made it outside just in time to hear to roar of Ghost kong!

Takagi and Hercule's jaw dropped in shock and they screamed!

Takagi adjusted her classes as she fearfully said. "So that's a great ape!"

Alice then comment as she saw it just flying in the air, "flying monkey, Seen it all now."

Hercule then looked at the little girl and said. "Little lady how come you aren't scared!?"

Alice then smiled as she said, "the good guys always win!"

The self dubbed Ghost Kong then banged on his chest as he charged up a golden aura much larger then his own body or the island for that matter.

He then opened the mouth as the powerful aura's energy entered his mouth forming a golden energy sphere hat just kept growing.

Takagi grabbed Alice and Shock, "IF That hits us were done for! I means it's bigger then the fucking Island!"

Takashi Goten and Trunks then began charging Kamehameha waves, if they were going down they were going down fighting.

They then fired there blast as the Massive mouth energy blast of Bio-hazard fired. The two blasts hit.

Takashi, Goten and Trunks kept feeding their blast Ki to keep it going but it was only slowing down the mouth energy wave.

Bio-hazard like wise started feeding his mouth blast more power.

The forces involved began to push back Takashi, Trunks and goten, making them slide backwards as they struggled to keep it going.

Takashi had almost used up all the power Gotenks gave him he then roared as his aura flared as he said. "I won't Lose to a fake!" He then kept roaring as rage and power began to fill him.

Goten like ways roared as his aura flared as he said, "I'm a real saiyan, I won't lose to a big fat ugly FAKE!" He then roared.

Trunks like wise growled, "I am a member of the saiyan Royal family, I won't lose to some bootleg Saiyan want to be!" His aura then flared as he roared.

Behind all three half saiyans images of a great ape's roaring head appeared behind them, Lighting sparked from their bodies as their hair grow spikier.

Their saiyan pride fueling their saiyan souls had unlocked for the super saiyan level two in all three fighters

Behind all three swung a tail their saiyan pride making them grow. All three then screamed louder as they fueled their Tag team energy wave making it move forward pushing back Bio-hazard's blast.

All three then roared out. "WE ARE SAIYANS THE MIGHTY WARRIOR RACE! NOT YOU!"

Takagi and Hercules jaws soon hit the ground when the Friends Kamehameha wave began to push back Bio-hazard's Ghost Kong golden bullet mouth bullet.

Alice was cheering as he said. "Go Takashi! Go Trunks! Go Goten!" Zeke then barked in agreement.

Hearing Alice cheering for them Trunks and Goten's aura's flared more. They both had a crush on her and hearing her cheer their names was all it took to boost their pride, bosting their power.

The Three man Friends Kamehameha wave then pushed the golden mouth energy wave all the way back to Ghost Kong! Hitting the mutant great ape with his own blast and the might of the three super saiyan two Kamehameha waves.

Their was a massive blinding light, Takagi, Hercule and Alice looked away covering their eyes.

Takashi, goten and Trunks closed their eyes and banged on their chest roaring in victory.

But when the light died down.

Ghost Kong Still stood in the air, burned missing some fur but still together.

The ape then roared in rage, He came from Saiyan blood so his own pride began to fuel his power.

This brought Takashi Trunks and Goten out of their victory roar.

Takashi then growled, "What does it take to kill this motherfucker!"

To be continued.

Ok now Let me tell you about Ghost Kong.

The professor mutated saiyan DNA to have more battle potential. So he removed the tail and rewrote the blutz wave absorbing organ, to an organ in the chest that doesn't absorb but makes them when the owner enters a state of rage. Allowing bio-warriors to take on the Kong form at will.

Ghost Kong is a hybrid between the normal Kong and super bio-warrior forms being ten times stronger then super bio-warrior.

And normal super biowarrior is slightly stronger then Super saiyan three Gotenks and super Takashi.

Plus Bio-hazard has faster healing allowing him to heal and get back into battle faster meaning he gains Zenkai's faster.

Making Bio-hazard in this Ghost Kong form truly powerful.


	7. Bio-hazard part 3 Fall of the beast!

As he hovered in the air bio-hazard in his ghost Kong form began to heal right before our young heroes' eyes, making his power level start to rise through Zenkai.

Down below Our three super saiyan Twos were watching with Shock all over their faces.

Takashi the growled losing his Temper, thanks to the rage that comes with super saiyan two. "What the fucking hell man! You got took a fucking giant energy blast that eat another giant energy blast to the fucking face! How the fuck can you still be fucking Alive!"

Behind him Saya Takagi hit him on the back of the head showing some courage most wouldn't when dealing with a super saiyan two, "CALM THE HELL DOWN! AND WHAT THE LANGUE THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE!"

Takashi rubbed the back of his head not because it hurt but because he felt nothing, I mean he heard it hit, he just didn't feel it.

Trunks then looked at him, "She's right Takashi you're the grown up here Act like it!"

Hercule was about to say something but Goten then said, "You don't count because your whole life is a lie, and you're a giant chicken!" Hercule Satan then looked down in defeat.

Takashi looked two the kids as he said, "Right I just remembered an old saying, if you can't take it down from the outside take it down from the in side! So Goten trunks draw his fire I'm going to go jump down it's throat and rip out it's heart from the inside."

Takashi then powered up and took off.

Trunks the smiled and looked to Goten, "Buddy I think it's been an hour let's try fusion again!"

Goten smiled as they got into fusion formation with the silly dance and a call of " Fusion ha!" they merged together back into Super saiyan three Gotenks.

Gotenks smirked their was more lighting in his aura showing he was stronger thanks to Goten and Trunks being stronger when they fused into him. Behind Gotenks was a tail, he had one sense Goten and Trunks now both had one. "Behold the new and improved almighty Gotenks!"

The Fusion saiyan then fired off Rapid fire energy blasts as he called out " Die die die!"

Ghost Kong roared and swung the blasts away making them bounce of his hands down into the ocean and island.

Not shockingly the only one who was almost hit was Hercule but thanks to some dumb luck he made it out unhurt.

Meanwhile Takashi flow up behind Ghost Kong. He began to see this twisted mutated version of his self start to power up another one of those golden energy wave bullets.

Takashi looked down, "Well I can't go down his throat so That just leaves another Grosser option. Being a hero isn't all it's cracked up to be!" He then quickly in a burst of super speed flow down the Giant Super Ape's nose.

The Ape then gasped firing his mouth energy wave before it was fully charged.

Down below Gotenks was charging a new attack, he held his arms out at his side charging energy spheres in them like he was going to use Final flash.

Then he brought his hands together at his side making the two energy spheres fuse together into one as he began to charge it again by saying" Final! Kame Hame Ha!" He then fired off a massive golden Kamehameha wave.

The two golden blasts meet in the middle and explode mid air canceling each other out.

Takagi had to shield her Eyes as Alice looked away.

The shock wave Send Hercule flying off into the ocean comically.

Meanwhile inside the beast.

Takashi was flying down an air way when he came to a wall of flesh. This air was filled with air and was expanding then contracting as the air was forced into blood cells.

Takashi looked around, "I'm in his lung! Well This will hurt it, but sense Saiyans don't' need that much air, He'll live. Too bad!" He the spread his legs and held his hands out at his side as he charged energy around him as a giant sphere.

Takashi was charging an Explosive wave, To destroy one of Ghost Kong Bio-hazard's lungs. HE the nraored as the wave fired and the lung around him was destroyed.

Out side Ghost Kong roared in pain and held his chest as he fell out of the air into the ocean below.

Gotenks blinked for a second before he said, "Was that us Or Takashi jacking him up from the inside out? Our Ego says it was us, so that's what we're going with!"

Ghost Kong's head then popped up, he was clearly standing in the ocean his feet on the floor and his head up.

The Ape then opened his mouth and fired off an mouth energy wave.

Gotenks the quickly fired a big bang Kamehameha wave like blast to hold it back to stop Ghost Kong's attack from hitting Alice…and Takagi.

The two beams of energy meet and reached a stalemate either blast able to beat the other.

Meanwhile back inside Ghost Kong.

Takashi was right in front of the Beast Large beating heart. He closed his eyes as he charged an energy sphere in each hand. Sense Bio-hazard was made from his DNA killing it would be a form of suicide, But he would get over it.

He then held his hands out and fired off Final Flash right through this Ape's sick twisted crime against nature heart!

Out side Ghost Kong roared in pain as it began to die of heart failure. With it's life fading it's blast grow weaker making Gotenks' blast push it back till it hit the Ape's head blasting it off.

From the now headless neck out fly Takashi who watched the remains of the body sink below the waves it's blood filling the ocean staining it Orange the color of it's mutant blood.

Takashi sighed, "At lest the Sea isn't running red with blood, it's orange." He then landed and powered down to his base form. His tail rapping around his waist as he did so.

Gotenks powered down to base and gave a thumbs up, "Way to go T-man!"

Takashi rubbed the back of his head as he said, "Yeah a guess, But you know we'll need to destroy this Island to make sure all of the bio-warrior data is lost. After all We can't let another mutant Saiyan freak like that one be made again. I mean we only one because I went inside it and blasted a whole in it's heart!"

Gotenks Fusion then wore off, A little faster then normal, but the fusion was now stronger as super saiyan three, so it made sense the form made his time even shorter.

Goten then smiled as he said, "I got an idea on how to get everyone off it. Nimbus!"

A yellow cloud then flow in and Goten put Alice on it and the girl sat on the cloud.

Takagi's jaw grouped, "What the hell?"

Zeke barked in shock as Alice held her, Alice was just giggling.

Goten smiled, "It's my dad's old Nimbus cloud, before he could fly he used it to get around, If your pure of heart you can ride it, if not you fall right through."

Takagi then went to sit on it only to fall through it flat on her but. Takagi crossed her arms and growled.

Trunks then sighed, "well We know Hercule won't be able to right, so I call not it on carrying him!"

Goten then yelled out. "NOT IT!"

Takashi then faced palmed, "Great. Trunks you get Takagi I'll get Hercule, Goten Blast this place."

Takashi then flow off and grabbed Hercule who just made it back to shore by the arm and flow off.

Trunks the nflow off and grabbed Takagi by her under arms and flow off.

Alice then Rode the Nimbus cloud up into the air.

Goten the smiled and powered up to super saiyan Two and flow into the air above the island and cupped his hands together as he began to chant. "Kame!" an energy sphere formed between his hands. "Hame!" the ball powered up more. Goten then trusted his hands out firing it as he said. "HA!"

The Blast then hit the island blowing it up destroying the lab.

Everyone then flow off.

Meanwhile with Professor Hopstater he had landed his helicopter along time ago and held a data disk. He was walking into a new lab

On it was the Data on Takashi's DNA. "there is by far more power then I first thought in this DNA. I'll have to look in to it father.

Later on back at Capsule cop.

Goten was flyign around after Alice on the nimbus cloud, which he gave her. That Gift was reward with a kiss on the check by Alice.

Goten was still blushing, After all He and Alice were an couple now, He beat Trunks and all of his money.

Trunks was sitting on the ground grumbling.

Vegeta saw that and put his hand on his sons shoulder, "Love finds you when it's your time son. After all I wasn't look for a relationship when I found your mother that night."

Trunks just shock his head, "I appreciate the try dad, but I still feel like a loser."

Meanwhile Takashi was looking around for someone, Then he saw her Saeko.

She was in the gym practicing her sword swings trying to get some ki into the swing.

Takashi then decided to do the most daring thing he ever has, he knocked the sword out of her hands grabbed her pulled her into his arms kissed her and Rapped his tail around her waist.

Saeko's eyed widened before closing and returning the kiss. Goten and Alice weren't the only new couple around town.

The Kiss lead to some stuff in Takashi's room, that lead to them finding out Vegeta's wish for Saiyan mates to become saiyans was still in effect.

After all the next morning Saeko and Takashi woke up naked the sheets covering them and their tails rapped around each other.

The fact that Every Saiyan's mate would become one, meant one thing, The Saiyan race will be completely revived.

What effect would that have on the universe? That was a answer for another day.

To be continued.

Ok everyone that is the end of Bio-hazard the movie. Hope you all enjoyed this event.

Now for a teaser on the first truly long Arc of the story.

Out in the void of space floating was what looked like a dragonball.

IT was as big as a basket ball, it was made of clear crystal with eight stars that glow with all the colors of the rainbow.


	8. Crystal quest begins!

Six months later.

High in the air above the look out hovering in air was Takashi, Hisashi and Imamura.

Hisashi and Imamura were dressed in the turtle school orange gi, and they were side by side.

Takahsi crossed his arms as he stood, "Ok I heard you too saying you think you could take on super me, now that you have trained under master Roshi, his students Dende and Piccolo."

The Two boys nodded and got in to the Fusion dance starting pose. "Yes now..Fussion!" they then did the dance and ended with "HA!"

The fusion warrior born was a successful fusion. He had the same outfit as Goten. He looked like Hisashi, but with Imamura's normal expression. He had Hisashi's hair up top, and Imamura's in the back.

The fusion then said in a voice that sound like his Fuse's talking at the same time. "I am Hisamura! Kaioken times three !" He then powered up in red burning red light.

Takashi smirked as he went super saiyan. "well you power level feels about on super saiyan level! Show me what you got freaky fusion!"

Hisamura smirked as he held out his right hand and fired off a one handed Kamehameha wave.

Takahsi vanished and appeared behind him using Rapid movement and punched him, Only to find out he hit an After Image.

From behind he heard a yell of " Wolf Fang Fist!"

Takashi then turned to see Hisamura coming in for a strike, He hit the super saiyan with a combo of punches and claw strikes before finishing it with a double palm strike to Akashi's chest sending Takashi flowing down.

Takahsi stopped his fall and saw the look out below him. "Ok Fusion got claws! I'll give you that!" He then flow up at super speed going in for a punch.

Hisamura blocked but soon his Kaio-ken ended. Takashi smirked as he round house kicked the fusion fighting in the head!

Hisamura then flow back as he charged up another Kaio-ken and fired off two one handed Kamehameha waves.

Takashi flow out of the way of the blasts only for them to turn and come back at him. "Target seeking! That has to be Piccolo." He then began to fly getting higher before he turned around and fired off a large two handed big bang attack. Takashi's blast hit the two target seeking blasts and destroyed them and it's self. Making a large flash of white light fill the sky.

Takahsi covered his eyes, and when he could see again Hisamura was in front of him.

The Fusion smirked as he punched Takashi hard In the gut as he said. " Kaio-ken times four!" The punch was powerful enough to send Takashi rocketing down.

Takashi stopped his fall to see the underside of the look out, with the power pole connecting it to Korin's tower down below.

Hisamura brought his hands together ready to charge a super Kamehameha wave.

Takashi powered up to Super saiyan two. "Ok you have forced me to level up!" , Lighting sparked from Takashi's body as he began to charge his own Kamehameha wave.

But Hisamura's fusion then ended splitting him back into Hisashi and Imamura.

Takahsi then Canceled his blast as he powered down. "Well That was an abrupt ending to that fight!"

Imamura reached into the pocket of his Gi and pulled out a cigarette put it in his mouth and touched the tip of his finger to the end lighting it with ki. "Fusion only last a half hour dude. I mean Gotenks is the only one to finish a fight, and that's only because the fight last so long Goten and Trunks were able to refuse into him to finish off ghost Kong."

Takashi rubbed the back of his head. "Good point, but Still you two are amazing like that. Keep training and I'm sure Hisamura well be strong enough to put up a challenge against super saiyan two me!"

Hisashi smiled, "Yeah, But still That super saiyan crap is a cheat! I mean Gohan has his full potential unlocked, for a human that means being as strong as he can, but no he can just go super and multiple his power by 50, then double it as super saiyan two!"

Takashi crossed his arms and said. "That's why his called ultimate. Also you are just jealous of super saiyan swag."

Meanwhile on the look out.

Everyone was gathered.

Bulma was holding her new born daughter Bulla, Who had her father's sour face, But her mother kept showing her around. Bulla was in a sour mood because her mother just cut her tail off, thanks to the Wish Vegeta and Goku made she was the first full blood saiyan born sense Planet Vegeta exploded.

Videl was also Showing everyone Pan. Her and Gohan's daughter. Videl smiled her hair was a spiky mess but she felt like it brought her closer to her husband and daughter.

Pan soon saw Goku and began to reach for her grandpa.

Goku smiled and picked the little girl up and started making funny face making Pan giggle.

Gohan who was dressed in a green track suit, smiled and put his arm around Videl, He felt so much closer to his Wife now thanks to this Saiyan wish.

Then out of the hyperbolic Time chamber stepped Saeko and Piccolo. Sense the wish was made the girls have been taking turns in their training driven by their new saiyan blood. Hell chichi even transformed into a super saiyan.

No one dared point out the irony of that to her.

Takashi quickly ran up to Saeko grabbed her and kissed her. Saeko returned it.

Android 18 flipped her hair at the sight, "young love. If this moment gets any sweeter and I'll need a filling."

Krillin just rolled his eyes. Then the voice of old kai came over the gathering. "Attention earths special forces!"

Android 18 picked up her daughter Maron and said. "what ever this is I'm out!"

Goku smiled and said. "What's up old kai?"

Old kai then spoke, 'what's wrong is an old Kai's legend has been proven to be true. You see now, Old legend from before even I was born…"

He was cut off by Bulma saying, "that's old!"

Old Kai growled, "The legend says at one point in time A supreme kai used the potara fused with a Namekian, to face a great evil, and won. Then the fusion driven by his Namekian side went off to create the ultimate set of dragonballs. This is the legend of the crystal dragonballs."

Vegeta crossed his arms and lend against a wall. "You have my interest go on."

Old kai then continued, "Like the Dragonballs of his home planet they were as large as what you call basket balls, unlike normal dragonballs they were made of clear crystal, and their stars shined with all the colors of the rainbow. Knowing the power of the dragon they would summon, he know his life would end before they recharged, so He potara fused again this time to the dragon!"

Gohan blinked as he said. "A three being fusion? That's a new one."

Old kai then growled, "May I finished?" when no one said anything he finished. "the new Kai dragon, was powerful with it's maker fused into it his dragonballs would remain forever useable. A side effect of this was the Crystal dragonballs gained another ball, the Eight star ball. This dragon grants Seven wishes no rules to limit it's power, then the balls would scatter across the universe, but the crystal dragonballs take 100000000 of your earth years to recharge."

Kibito kai then appeared holding a large as a basket ball crystal clear Dragonball, with eight stars they glow with rainbow light. "and that time is now!"

Everyone blinked before every one with saiyan blood said "Challenge accepted!"

Dende then screamed "HOLD IT YOU CAN'T ALL GO!.. The Earth still needs protection!"

Bulma then said. "Yes and Little Bulla here is to young to be in a war zone.' the baby Saiyan just crossed her arms and looked mad at being told that.

Vegeta smiled and said. "That is indeed my baby!"

Videl then spoke up, "Same goes for Pan, so I think me, Bulma and ever other noun saiyan should stay behind to hold down the planet if you will!"

Chichi then said. "I'm coming, I'm not being left behind again understand!" she then went super saiyan scarring Gohan, Goku and Goten.

The Three son males nodded in agreement to scared to do anything else.

Bulma smiled and said. "Ok then Kibito Kai go drop the eight star ball off at capsule corp.! I'll need to scan it to adjust the dragon radar for the rest of the set. "

Morita then spoke up he two was in the Turtle school gi, "I've learned the healing Arts from Dende I should come as medic, After all If anything happens to Dende we lose our dragonballs, plus Senzu beans can run out!"

Trunks smiled, "Sounds like a plan to me!"

Goten was jumping for joy, " we're going into other space!"

Gohan then turned on the great saiyanman watch making him change into the Great saiyanman outfit, which he quickly removed his helmet and cape as he said. "reminds me of the first time I went into space!"

Vegeta then growled, "I think we've waist enough time standing around we need a ship and to get a move one!"

Old Kai then said, "Get a got dam move one already! Space is going to war over them, and the winning side right now is Freiza's son's army!"

All saiyans then went super from rage, well Every saiyan other then Pan and Bulla who had no idea what was going on.

Vegeta growled, "I call dips on killing this frost demon!"

Kibito kai then said. "Would it help If I told you I arranged for a space ship already?"

Bulma, "then let's stop standing and get a move one I need to adjust the radar to get those dragonballs!"

Later on in space a super large blast space ship was in space. It looked like large Ufo.

On board were Chichi, Goten Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks Saeko Takashi, and Morita.

Vegeta was looking at a large sized dragon radar that filled up a whole room showing the locations of the crystal dragonballs. "Funny looks like the closet one is one planet Tech tech!"

Trunks them raised an eye brow "Isn't that were Uncle Tarble and aunt Gure live!"

Vegeta's eye's widened and he yelled to the pilot, 'GOHAN STEP ON IT!"

Gohan smiled as he hit the gas and the ship vanished into hyper space. "I've always want to gun it while driving a space ship!"

To be continued next chapter Battle on planet Tech Tech. Tarble finds his fighting spirit!

Welcome to the new Saga. Hope you like it.


	9. Battle for Tech tech!

When the Z-fighter ship made it to planet tech tech. they found it over run with Planet trade soldiers. The Tech tech Aliens were trying to fight back but their small size and inability to use Ki put them at a disadvantage event with their high level of tech.

Vegeta powered up to Super saiyan 2, as he didn't want to run out of steam at three. The Prince then Grabbed Morita and said. "your coming with me Healer! My brother may need you"

Vegeta then flow out pulling a screaming Morita along.

Saeko was the second one out drawing her sword ready to use ki sword style she invented to slash some random alien bad guys in half.

Next came the Son Family. Goten Gohan, and Goku all powered up to super saiyan 2, Chichi then powered up to a super saiyan and flow out behind her family.

Goten then looked back as Trunks and Takashi came out and said. "No one point out the irony to my mom!"

Down below Tarble was on the ground behind him was his wife Gure. He had his hands out frying to hand energy waves out at the soldiers attacking his home. "Don't worry dear I'll protect you!"

Gure looked worried as she hide he hind her husband with a blast in her hand.

Then from behind a Planet trade solider who looked like a human with blue skin appeared, he smirked as he said. " Got you monkey!" He then fired off a full power energy wave.

Tarble and Gure turned and tried to fire but it was to late the blast hit Gure dead on. Tarble screamed and cried. When the flash died down Gure was on the ground burned and barely breathing.

Tarble screamed no and cried, his hair flashing golden for a moment as did his tail.

The planet trade solider laughed, " A crying saiyan I never thought I would see that day."

Tarble then screamed as a golden aura covered him and he screamed " THAT WAS MY WIFE YOU ASSWHOLE!" his hair then spiked up and became golden as did the fur on his tail. His eyes turned green as the Soldier's scooter broke from an overload.

The solider back away " this is not possible!"

Tarble then punched him in the gut making the solider throw up blood. "Yes it is, I am Tarble Second prince of my race and I am a super saiyan!" He then fired an energy blast through the soldier's stomach killing it and about 50 planet trade soldiers that were behind him.

He then turned to see his brother and a boy he didn't know who had his hands on Gure Tarble was about to say something tell his brother kneed him in the stomach making the new super saiyan fall to the ground holding his stomach.

Vegeta then looked at his little brother, "I know your pissed and new to fighting spirit but that boy is a healer! He is healing your wife! Don't shoot your on comrades!"

Tarble then got up, " sorry brother."

Morita smiled and removed his hands from Gure as he said " done!" Gure then got up rubbed her eyes then her eyes widened when she saw her husband as a super saiyan.

The little tech tech alien put her hands on her face in shock, much like she did when she saw Goku and Vegeta eating.

Meanwhile a super saiyan three Goku was flying as he looked at the portable dragon radar" Come on here is it! Yes!" He then saw below the 7 star crystal Dragonball he grabbed it then used instant transmission to appear on the ship placing it next to the eight star ball.

He then transport him self out side the ship to defended it after all they now had two dragonballs.

Meanwhile down below a super saiyan Saeko was surrounded by 13 monster like alien members of the planet trade organization. All in the same kind of battle armor Nappa used right down to the Speedos.

Saeko held out her sword as she said. " How dear you offend my eyes with your Speedos you freaky alien perverts!" she then span and gave out a swing of her blade senting an full Ki energy ring out as a wave all around her.

Leaving her untouched while her attack cut all the aliens in half from the waist down, so they would die not as a man.

Saeko smiled, "Well At lest I know that attack works, I need a name for it though."

Behind her she heard the explosions of super ghost kamikazes, so she turned to see a gloating super saiyan three Gotenks.

Saeko put her face on her hand. "don't' be so cocky Fusion! Planet trade soldiers are weaklings, because their leaders like a large weak army, so they don't have to worry about anyone daring to power through them. They only reason they are challenging us in the slightest is because of their numbers!"

Gotenks then said. "Well we did just take out half of them in one attack! That beats your Ring of death!"

Saeko put her hand on her chin. "Ring of Death I like the name. I'm using that!" A solider then tried to such her from behind only for Saeko to cover her blade in ki and slash him in half with a backwards sword swing. " I can sense energy. So I saw you coming with out having to use my eyes."

Chichi then bust through in a made rush using her fist to bust the skulls of the soldiers killing them.

Saeko smiled and she and chichi high fived, in an unspoken bond formed between a fellow female super saiyan.

Around the ship Goku was surrounded. So the super saiyan three formed an energy dome around them then fired off energy blasts from it at every angle hitting every last solider. "you think the Frost demons would have learned from their mistakes of only having weak fights back them up!"

Meanwhile onboard a ship far away an alien was watching.

The aliened looked like Frieze in final form. But with the purple replaced by orange. This was Kuriza the Son of frieze.

He had his hands behind his back and said. " Retreat this battle is a lost." He then walked away and looked to a member of Ginyu's race, who's head was smaller and had a white beard, other then that he looked and dressed just like ginyu. "Oniyu have those soldiers killed for their failure"

Oniyu then saluted. "Yes sir!"

Kuriza then walked over to a pod holding three crystal dragonballs stars one to three. "don't worry Father, Grandfather, Uncle I will avenge you all by destroying those monkey's once and for all!"

Meanwhile back on Planet Tech tech.

The planet trade officers were retreating.

The saiyans all stood together.

Tarble still in super saiyan form looked at his hands as he made fist, Those monsters hurt his wife and they would hurt others over the crystal dragonballs. He couldn't let that happen, "Brother I am Joining you on this quest!"

Vegeta looked confused as he was about to say something but his brother stopped him.

Tarble cut his older brother off, " The Dragonball is gone there is no reason for Them to come back! They injured my wife, and do you think I will let them continue to harm and kill others for the dragonballs no! Besides that Ever saiyan counts and most band together against this guys? Why? Simple what do you think their first wish will be?"

Vegeta smirked as he held out his hand. " Welcome a board little brother." Tarble shock it and smiled, "thanks big brother."

Gure sighed, she understood why her husband was doing this, as it was unavoidable given his saiyan nature.

Tarble then returned to the ship with the others.

Back on board everyone was gathered now in base form.

Chichi pointed to the large radar, " Look three dragonballs are together! Now they won't natural be like this! So can anyone tell me what this means?"

Gohan crossed his arms, "they belong to someone else, most likely planet trade!"

Chichi smile and crossed her arms, "they have three and we have two, So there is only three left?"

Vegeta smirked, " so let's split up. Me my brother and trunks go after one ball, you Kakarot, Goten and Gohan after another, Leaving Takashi Saeko and Morita to go after the last!"

Takashi then turned to leave and get in one of the small ships with Morita and Saeko, " sounds good to me, After they are all gathered we'll have a large space battle for them!"

Saeko held on to Takashi's arm, "Good thing Saiyan can live for up to five hours with out air."

Morita was putting on a space suit that looked like a battle suit wore by Vegeta, "I'm human you guys!" He then put on the air pack and grabbed the helmet.

Takashi rolled his eyes, "Come on dude, we are going to another planet! I'm sure they will have air you can breath!"

Morita then said, "I am not taking any chance!"

Soon two smaller ships launched from the main one and all three went their separate ways.

To be continued.

Ok everyone here we have it the hunt for the crystal dragonballs is one. Plus the main event will be Kuriza's battle with Goku and Vegeta for the all gathered balls.


	10. Morita's battle!

Takashi Saeko and Marta were traveling through space in what looked like saiyan attack pods.

Takashi could help but chuckle, "Saiyans using this things not to invade, my how times have changed."

Saeko over heard it over the intercom of her pod an chuckled.

Morita's voice then rang in, "I don't get it. But then again I'm not a saiyan warrior!"

Down below on the planet.

A city was in ruins as planet trade soldiers were blasting the ruins apart to try and find the crystal dragonball.

That is one Oniyu found it the crystal six star ball and grabbed it. "Found it!"

Behind him was a female member of Jeice's race with pink skin dressed just like Jeice was, her name was Niyusu .

The girl looked shocked, She looked around at dad alien bodies everywhere. "sir Was all this really need?" She spoke with an Australian assent.

Oniyu then looked at the girl and said. "They stood In the way of our leader's plans! That's enough of a reason for them to die!" He then handed the girl the dragonball. "Now Get this dragonball Back to the ship! I sense to very high power levels coming this way and I'm trusting you to make sure the ball get's back to master Kuriza!"

The girl nodded and flew off into the air.

She was shaking as she looked at the ball, she was out of ear shot so she began to talk to herself. "I need to get this to the rebels. I can't let that monster get his hands on it." she then flow faster.

Three attack pods then landed and out popped Super saiyan two Takashi, super saiyan Saeko, and Morita.

Takashi looked to Marta as he blasted a planet trade solider with a big bang attack. "Morita the dragonball is being carried, the person who has it seams below your level. you shouldn't have trouble getting it from what ever has it."

Saeko then slashed more soldiers in half with her sword, "Don't worry Morita with out high power levels they won't even notice you flying.'

Morita looked a little hurt but flew after the ball.

Niyusu was flying she felt a massive power level appear behind her and looked to see a human she would later find out was named Morita powered up through use of Kaioken.

Niyusu's eyes widened. "I can't fight that! He's more then three times my level!" she then flow down behind some rocks and to her horror Morita followed.

When Morita landed his Kaioken died down and he looked at his dragon radar and soon enough he found Niyusu who dropped the ball literally.

Niyusu got down on her knees and began to cry anime tears" Please I'm just a lowly rebel! Please don't Kill me! Take the ball I don't care as long as it doesn't end up in the hands of frost demons!" she then started crying like a baby.

Morita looked confused, "What the hell now." his eyes then widened as he felt a spike in power behind him and turned to see Oniyu.

Oniyu who had hide his power level smiled, "I had a feeling you where part of the rebels Niyusu! Now you will bring me to them so I can make you watch as I kill them before I kill you but first I'm going to kill your new saiyan want to be friend!"

Morita let out a growled, "Kaioken times five!" His power level then multiplied by five bring him to just above Oniyu who gasped.

Morita punched Oniyu in to the air where the purple alien stopped himself by hovering in the air.

The alien looked confused and saw a fist shaped dent in his armor. He then heard a chant of " Kame…Hame..HA!" Before a large red energy wave was fired at him.

Oniyu avoid it by way of rapid movement only for Morita to appear behind him and kick him in the head, sending the alien to the ground. "My name is Morita! I am human but just because I'm not a saiyan doesn't mean I'm not strong!" His Kaioken then deactivated.

Oniyu was in a large impact crater as he picked himself up and said. "Well That was new!" He then pointed to fingers at Morita and fired off a pink and black drilling energy wave that looked like a bastardized version of the special beam cannon.

Morita flow out of the way avoiding the blast easily and yelled out. "Kaioken times ten!" Morita once more powered up, his power level multiplying by ten. He then fired off a rapid energy wave barrage.

Oniyu avoid them easily then stopped moving they weren't even touching him, "Are you even aiming!"

Morita then yelled out " Don't have too!"

Oniyu then looked around to see the energy balls hadn't explode yet and were all around him with no way form him to get out even with rapid movement. "…I see what you did there!"

Morita's Kaido-ken then died down as he yelled out " HELLZONE GRENADE!" All the energy balls then exploded around Oniyu blowing him up good and making one hell of a light show.

Niyusu was watching with her jaw on the ground, she could only say one thing. "Crikey! Oniyu is the strongest on the force right now and this Teenage kid from a back water world is kicking his ass!"

When the smoke cleared Oniyu coughed. His armor was blast to bits leaving him in just his speedo.

Morita shivered, "Dude that is straight up nasty!"

Oniyu dust himself off as he said. "you know what kid I respect you! You got guts! You got skills! You got a power up! But you aren't the only one with all that! You see now I eat the honor of eating part of my master's tail when the tip was cut off, and eating a frost demons tail gives one a transformation! You shoulder be honor body as you are the first to see me transform into the mighty demon body given to me by the master!"

Oniyu then screamed as his body grow larger, his arms becoming longer and more muscled, his skin turning grey his head growing larger and gaining an orange gem like thing on top as his horns got larger and covered.

His beard vanished as his teeth grow larger becoming fangs, his eyes became pure purple as large claws shot from his fingers, his arms growing so his hands where almost as big has his head, he then grow a lizard like tail!

He then roared completing his transformation His power level had tripled.

Niyusu paled. "holly shit!"

Oniyu then vanished and reappeared behind Morita where he double axe handled the boy in the back.

Morita was send rocketing down to the ground next to Niyusu.

Niyusu backed away shivering in fear as Oniyu landed and walked to words her. In a blind panic she fired off a rapid energy wave barrage from her right hand, but it didn't do any good.

From behind the monster Morita could be heard yelling "Kaioken Times 50!" His power level then multiplied by 50 giving him power on the level of super saiyan, enough power to ignore the horrible pain in his back.

Oniyu looked back shocked to see Morita engulfed by a storming blood red aura. The boy then launched an upper cut to Oniyu's jaw sending the monster into the air.

Oniyu once more stopped himself in mid air and said. " I feel like we have been here before."

Morita then appeared charging a large energy ball between his hands and at point blank range he yelled out" KAME HAME HA!" He then fired off a point blank Kamehameha wave at Oniyu's chest.

Oniyu screamed as the energy blast shot right through his torso leaving a giant whole. Oniyu then fell out of the sky dying as he said. 'Forgive me master but even with this mighty form you gifted me with I have failed you!"

Morita's Kaioken then vanished leaving the boy panting as he hovered in mid air. He quickly pulled out a senzu bean and eat it, being healed and recovered before he flow back down to the ground and landed in front of a shaking Niyusu.

Morita picked up the dragonball and said. " Now where are those rebel friends of yours? Any enemy of frost demons are friends of the z-fighters!"

She was shaking in fear after all she saw first hand how powerful this Teenage boy was, and he had saiyan friends! "sure they are waiting for me at a hide out ship not fair from here. I'll lead the way. Please don't kill me!"

Morita laughed, " Please I'm a z-fight we only kill evil, you don't turn out to be evil you won't be killed."

Niyusu nodded and flow off to lead the way.

Meanwhile Takashi and Saeko were powered down back to base form sitting on a massive pile of Dead Planet trade soldiers' corpses, looking up at the night sky of this alien world, hands together like they where on a date.

Takashi spoke up as he looked down at the destruction of the world. "Well the first two of our seven wishes has got to be to undo the damage done to the worlds, and bring back all the people murdered by the planet trade."

Saeko nodded, " I'm sure the others have the same exact thought. I would also like to wish our families to capsule corp. and bring them back two. Also killed all of THEM on our home world. That's three more wishes, so we already have Five out of seven wishes planned out. That just leaves two to go."

The couples tails then quickly rapped around each other when Morita flow over and landed with the dragonball. " Yeah guys sorry it took so long made some new friends."

Takashi looked at his friend and asked, "What kind of new friends?"

Behind Morita an alien army showed up as he said. "the planet trade rebel army kind of friends."

Takashi and Saeko looked speechless.

Niyusu was shaking. "Rebel leader Niyusu reporting for duty Mr. and Mrs. Saiyan."

Saeko smirked as she looked at Takashi implying the Mr. and Mrs. meant something that need to happen soon.

Takashi blushed and rubbed the back of his head getting what his girlfriend was saying with out words, "when we get back to earth."

To be continued.

Ok just Vegeta family and Goku family chapters to go before Kuriza's battle.

Also eating a frost demons tail and gaining the power to transform to boost your power is not something I came up with, it happens in dragonball online. I am merely using that idea thought up by the dragonball game department for use in my dragonball crossover fan fiction.

Hope you all enjoyed.


	11. Battle over crystal dragonballs prequel!

Out in space Vegeta Tarble and Trunks where out side there ship blasting Planet trade soldiers who were trying to steal their crystal dragonballs.

Vegeta was powered up to super saiyan three blasting them left and right but they just kept coming. "If there is any take away from this dragonball hunt it's never to underestimate an extremely large group of Dumbass!"

Tarble in his new super saiyan form, placed his hand on the back of a planet trade soldier before he fired off a point blank ki blast, blasting a whole right through the now dead alien. "Agreed!"

Trunks who was super saiyan two fired off his big tree cannon. "That's the smartest thing I've heard all month dad."

Vegeta then turned when he heard Takashi's voice give a call of " Don't worry Sense we're here to take watch over the ship with our new friends."

Another army then showed up, their body armor had a z carved into the right breast plate.

Takashi then flow up and said. " Meet the Planet trade rebels"

Morita was in his space suit as he was human and couldn't survive in space like saiyans could, he was holding the crystal dragonball found by his group. "Yes and we got the ball."

Vegeta then powered down to base as he smirked, "Brother! Trunks! We're going after our ball, Takashi, his mate, and their army will take over guarding the ship till we return!"

Trunks and Tarble like was powered down and flow off after Vegeta.

Saeko then couldn't help but wonder out loud. "I wonder what dragonball Goku's family found?"

Meanwhile on an unnamed desert planet.

Goku, Gohan, Goten and Chichi where standing in the middle of a field of dead or knocked out cold Planet trade soldiers

Chichi was holding the dragon radar looking for the ball. " Nowhere could it be?

Goku took a moment to look back to his son. In the battle he powered up to super saiyan 2, Gohan's power level in that form was above his own as super saiyan three.

Goku couldn't help but smile Gohan had come along way from the little kid who always need saving.

Chichi then smiled as she looked at the radar before firing a ki blast at the ground which revealed the four star crystal dragonball. "the four star ball, Our family always seams to be able to find this one."

Goku smiled at his wife as he picked it up, " yeah! All thanks to grandpa." Goku smiled at his adopted grandfather's memory for a moment before his family flow off with the ball.

Meanwhile.

In space.

Vegeta, Trunks and Tarble were in an asteroid belt looking for their ball.

Tarble looked behind to see a planet trade ship coming. He quickly check his scouter. "the power level on board is far to low to have Kuriza or any other frost demon aboard it. I'll take this brother and nephew."

Vegeta who was holding the Radar smirked , "Come along Son Uncle Tarble has this one covered."

An Army of Planet Trade Soldiers soon came from the ship and surrounded Tarble.

Tarble smirked and in a flash powered up to super saiyan the scouters on the Face of the aliens around him all exploding from an over load. Tarble did so enjoy this form, It's power it's glowing golden light, ow who his father most be in torment down in hell , knowing the son he banished for being a weakling was a super saiyan.

The scared small army all quickly fired off energy wave barrages at Tarble in hopes of killing him with fire.

Tarble did not move, all the blast hit making a blinding flash and when the flash died down Tarble remained unharmed within an energy barrier that kind of looked like a large bubble.

Tarble smirk remembering he would have to thank his father in law for teaching him the tech tech's ki bubble shield.

The barrier vanished like a popped bubble as Tarble smirked as he said. "MY TURN!" Tarble then let lose a massive amount of high speed energy blasts everyone hitting the soldiers cracking their armor before blasting through their bodies.

Tarble was smiling, as he had had the Mastered his new transformation to the point of being a full power super saiyan he was a victim to the personality change that came with the form. So Tarble was filled with the Rage and Agitation of any user who had not mastered the form.

His wife Guru would be horrified to see her husband in this state, a monster who was enjoying himself as he killed hundreds!

Tarble had a smirk on his face as he saw dead bodies floating in the void of space all around him. Then he heard a roar and turned around to see where it came from.

IT was a planet trade soldier with almost completely destroyed armor, It's skin was grey, it's arms where larger then most of it's body, it's head was massize with hurs burning pure red eyes. It's fingers ended in claws.

It's outside was an almost completely destroyed body armor torso, spandex shorts and white boots. It roared out, " Did you believe that would effect me! Commander Grey, one of the two warriors gifted by lord Kuriza with this mighty transformation. My power is above any saiyan super or other wise."

The monster then fired off a mouth energy wave at Tarble, just for Tarble to smack it away.

The monster looked shocked as it fired off more Mouth energy waves to the point of it was an energy wave barrage.

Tarble just kept slapping the blasts away like they where nothing. While it was true this transformation was powerful, it didn't multiple the user power level that much, so he was clearly still below a super saiyan.

The monster named Commander Grey looked panicked, his massive eyes bugging out in fear.

Tarble then vanished. Grey looked panicked and tried to find him only for a punch to his gut to make his eyes bug out as he through up blood from the force of the blow.

Grey looked down to see Tarble who said. "Final Garlic Cannon!" He then fired a energy wave from his fist that was still in Grey's stomach, Firing an energy blast right through the alien, killing it in seconds.

Grey's eyes became lifeless as his corpse floated away from Tarble.

Tarble smirked at he looked at his hands, He had the power of the legend. The power his father killed for. He got it from the simple act so few saiyans could even grasp caring enough to fight for someone, to the point of the pain of the mere idea of someone harming them sends you in to a blind rage!

Tarble then continued his though out loud, "That's why you ever achieved this level of power father, He didn't care about anyone, Not your people not your children, and sure as hell not mother! After all if you cared about Mother, you would have known her name!"

Trunks and Vegeta then flow up.

Trunks who was holding the five star crystal ball looked to his father. "Dad I think Uncle Tarble has lost it!"

Vegeta then looked at his son, "No son Uncle has problems with our father like I had, the only difference is Tarble didn't make the trip to hell to punch him in the gut need to get over them like I did."

Trunks remembered that little trip to hell. "Oh I remember now, you went super saiyan three and punched Grandpa in the gut."

Meanwhile Kuriza was walking in his mother ship looking at his three crystal dragonballs, he Had just gotten the reports back.

Kuriza held his hands behind his back. "So all of my men died and failed to get me the balls. Well they got what they deserved for failing me. Besides when all of this began those monkeys had a dragonball. It was always going to end in one massive battle for all the balls. Nothing changes."

Kuriza then looked out a window, "the only thing is Now all the monkeys are still alive, One of those ingrates could have at lest removed one of there limbs. But it doesn't matter, I am by far stronger then the rest of my family."

For a moment his hands and feet turned purple as did his face. His biological armor turned golden as his orange gems got deeper. "After all My uncle only had fifth form. I am the first to have the sixth, and It's power on the level of the gods!"

He then laughed insanely before returning to his fourth form.

To be continued.

Ok everyone join us next time as the finaly battle for all the crystal dragonballs begin.


	12. Goku & Vegeta vs Kuriza

Once everyone regrouped on board their mother ship they all gathered about their give crystal dragonballs.

Vegeta crossed his arms. "Ok then we have five, Planet trade has three. Someone is going to attack someone else for their balls and I would rather be on the side who through the first punch!"

The ship then began to shake and all saiyans went super."

Chichi growled out, " SO MUCH FOR THROWING THE FIRST PUNCH!"

Everyone then raced out side to a space war sound with massive amounts of Planet trade soldiers everywhere.

Out in front was Kuriza out in true form.

Goku and Vegeta flow out to him as they powered up to super saiyan three.

Goku growled, "Just when we think we seen the last of you frost demons more appear!"

Vegeta like was growled, "and this one looks to much like his father for my taste."

Kuriza smirked, " Why thank you but I am far stronger then any of my family that you faced before, behold my races ultimate evolution!" He then powered up in a flaming aura making his biological clothing turn golden. His power level rose greatly to the point of the two super saiyan threes stepped back in shock.

Vegeta looked at the golden form. "Great now the frost demons are going super saiyan too!" Kuriza growled.

Goku looked to Vegeta. "I won't piss him off Vegeta. His power level feels like Berrus' but with out the god ki."

Kuriza then throw a large Supernova he made in seconds that was twice the size of the earth at them.

Goku grabbed Vegeta and used instant transmission to get them out of the way as the supernova hit some unknown planet down below.

Goku growled. "HAVE YOU NO CARE FOR LIFE!" He then quickly fired off a one handed angry Kamehameha at Kuriza.

Kuriza just flicked the blast away with a finger. "One doesn't care about what's below him, little monkey!"

Meanwhile in the battle.

Takashi was super saiyan two and he was panting the planet trades numbers were braking him down, He need more power!

Takashi then roared as his hair morphed growling longer and falling behind him, his power level rose as well for he had unlocked super saiyan three.

Willed with new life Takashi Put his hands in out front of him and fired off a big bang Kamehameha like blast out at the planet trade smirking as he did so.

Takashi smirked, he felt like he could take on any one like this till he sensed Gohan's power level rise. He then turned to see Gohan standing their as super saiyan two.

Gohan's super saiyan two power level was at lest three times Takashi's super saiyan three.

Takashi then said what many other said. "Gohan if you unlock super saiyan three it will be horrifying."

Back with Kuriza vs Goku and Vegeta.

The two super saiyans were beaten panting and tired, their super saiyan power failing them as they had been in three for to long. They were standing on an asteroid

Kuriza hovered in space behind him a planet with a very large moon. He smirked not one scratch on him, he smirked at how powerful he was, well his power level had begun to drop but it would be along time till it was noticeable. "So this is why you monkey's should have all died you are worthless! Below my kind, you should have been thankful my father allowed you to live so long in the first place." He then began to charge a large death beam to finish them off.

Goku and Vegeta growled their rage awakening their savage sides, behind them a image of the great ape appeared as their tails sprouted from behind them.

Then behind Kuriza the planets moon moved over a star reflecting it's light making blutz waves that entered the eyes of the two saiyan.

Goku and Vegeta the roared as they transformed into great apes but this time the Fur turned golden.

Kuriza stepped back canceling his death beam in shock. "HOW!" Two large golden great apes then roared and fired off mouth energy waves at Kuriza forcing the frost demon to doge the blast.

The two golden great apes power levels were below his but they had enough power to harm him now.

Kuriza growled, "No big deal I'll just cut off the tails." He then charged an energy disk in each hand and through them at their tails.

The great apes roared as they charged up there golden auras that protected their bodies as they rapped their tails around their waist making the energy disk miss as they once more fired on Kuriza, rapidly not giving the golden Frost demon any room to counter attack.

Kuriza avoid them growling as he did so, he may be powerful but even he needs a moment to charge his attacks and this giant golden monkeys were not going to giving it to him a second, and he would die before he allowed one of those monkeys to harm him.

Elsewere Goten and Trunks where in super saiyan two form when they felt some thing.

Goten looked puzzled, "Trunks that feels like our dads but stronger, and a bit more savage maybe?"

Trunks blinked, "Yeah it feels like when Takashi's clone turned into that giant ape."

The two young saiyan then shrugged as they did the fusion dance to become super saiyan three Gotenks!

Meanwhile within the mind of Vegeta.

He was floating in a void covered in furr, the only place not covered where his feet hands next chest abs, pecs and head. His hair looked like a cross between super saiyan two and three coming down to his shoulders.

He knew what was going on he had once more become a great ape, but unlike before he was having trouble thanks to the overwhelming power he was feeling, which was from the super saiyan form.

Vegeta growled. "I control the great ape! I control the power of the super saiyan! So I can control them both!" He then roared as out side his golden great ape roared and morphed in a flash of golden light blinding Kuriza.

The moment of blindness allowed Golden great ape Goku to hit the Frost demon with a mouth energy wave.

The first hit on Kuriza sense the battle began.

When the light died down Vegeta stood. His clothing from the waist down restored as well as his gloves. His body was covered in red fur just leaving his abs, pecs neck and head.

His tail now colored red rapped it's self around him.

Vegeta's eye lids looked to be have a shadowy trim around his eyes. He blinked he felt much stronger now, stronger then the golden great ape Goku he now say, his hair looked like super saiyan two, but with longer in the back coming down to his shoulders.

He then spoke. "Kakarot! You have always out did me, surpassing me at everything! So if I can gain control over this new super great ape form and gain more power from it then so can you! Come one Kakarot use your pride as protector of the weak to take control over this beast!"

Golden great ape Goku roared Vegeta's words reaching Goku inside as he two began to glow golden and change.

Kuriza got up he was dusting himself off from the blast that hit him in rage as he was once more blinded by the light of a saiyan.

When it dided down Goku stood. His cloths from the waist down also restored along with his wrist bands showing their wasn't fur on his hands. His furr was a lighter shade of red then Vegeta's his hair like ways looked like a cross between super saiyan two and three.

Goku looked at his hands, "What has happened to us!"

Vegeta then crossed his arms as he said. "We can worry about that latter right now this new bodies and the power they hold are need Kakarot!"

Goku then turned and began to charge a Kamehameha while Kuriza was still blinded it appeared to be black and red in color.

Vegeta like wise began to charge a final flash attack but it appeared to be line green in color.

When his site returned Kuriza saw two blast heading for him as he heard a cry of " times ten Kamehameha!" and "Final Shine!"

The two blast fused together and Kuriza held the fused attack back with one hand not even daring to allow the monkeys the chance to hit him again.

In the scared world of the kais.

Old kai and Kibito kai where watching through a crystal ball.

Kibito kai blinked in confusion. "what happened to them?"

Old Kai then said. "They have perfectly fused the super saiyan and great ape forms into the ultimate natural battle form of the saiyans. A Feet only the original super saiyan has done before. Let's call it super saiyan four to keep it simple."

Kibito kai looked confused, "why didn't you think of this when super buu was on the lose?"

Old kai then pulled out a dirty book and said. " because No saiyan had the tail need to transform into a great ape dummy! Now broad cast the change to their battling families they got this shit in the bag now, because in case you haven't noticed Kuriza doesn't have master over his golden form leading to his power level slowly dropping."

Back with the fight Kuriza was able to push away the combined attack of the saiyans, just ofr Goku and Vegeta to rush him and try to strike him.

Kuriza was easily able to block their punches and kicks but not counter them.

Vegeta then said. " Well Kakarot it appears even with this level of power we don't have the advantage, How about we make some space and try to fuse?"

Goku smirked, "you wanting to fuse now I've heard everything. Good plan but with this much power our fusion time would be cut a lot!"

Vegeta as he continued to try and strike Kuriza along side Goku, " Can't think of any other plans so let's do it!"

Goku then grabbed Vegeta and used instant transmission to leave Kuriza behind.

Kuriza growled as he looked around for the two dead monkeys only to hear a call of " Fusion ha!"

Kuriza then gasped as he felt a power level slightly above his.

He then turned to see a saiyan who's body minus his neck head hands abs and pecs were covered in brown fur, had bright red hair black trim around his eyes. He had on wrist bands a vest white baggy pants boots and a blue sash.

The saiyan then spoke in the voice of Goku and Vegeta " I am not Goku or Vegeta I am Gogeta Destroyer of all evil!"

Gogeta then held out a hand and fired off a massive energy blast the Forced Kuriza to counter with one of his one.

At the moment the blasts hit making a blinded light Gogeta appeared through rapid movement a few inches in front of Kuriza and gave hi ma round house kick to the face.

Kuriza was send flying throw an asteroid by the attack.

Gogeta then held out his hands and began to charge an attack. "Big…bang….Kame…hame…HA!" He then fired the blast off at the asteroid.

The giant blast destroyed the Asteroid Kuriza was in in blinding light.

Gogeta then heard a growl behind him and turned to see a smoking and covered in ash Kuriza holding a super nova larger then earth's sun.

Gogeta smirked. " I'm shocked you even had time to avoid it and still live!" Kuriza then throw his supernova at Gogeta.

Kuriza in rage then spoke. "ALL MONKEYS MOST DIE!"

Gogeta just held out his hand and grabs the super nova like Future Trunks did on earth. "I think you dropped this!" The fusion warrior then through the supernova back at Kuriza.

Kuriza blasted the supernova returning to him with a death beam making it explode before him. At that moment Kuriza rapidly moved out of the way to see Gogeta appear where he was.

Kuriza smirked as he held out his open right hand and fired a large energy beam at the saiyan. " die moneky!" the blast hit him dead on and Kuriza smirked but his smirk soon faded.

As the energy from his blast was being absorbed by Gogeta, as the last of the energy entered his body Kuriza looked panicked.

Gogeta crossed his arms and smirked, "I've noticed something Kuriza, this form of yours works like super saiyan three. It raises your power but kicks your ass making your power level drop, and my guess is eventually fail. After all sense this fight I've felt your power level drop at lest by a thousand points. Not much when you factor in the power levels we are battling on but it's still something."

Gogeta then cupped his hands together charging a lime green Kamehameha. "Also your scared of me! As my power level isn't dropping like it did when my Fusee were super saiyan three. It's raising! Now die by the Final shine Kame..hame..HA!" He then then fired off the energy blast.

Kuriza then screamed releasing a massive exploding energy wave that blasted the attack away from him and destroyed much of the asteroid belt they where in.

At that moment Gogeta split back in to Goku and Vegeta just 15 minutes into the fusion.

Vegeta growled, "Well that was fast!"

Kuriza smirked he was beaten and tired but his power level was still above this two monkey's He just had to keep them from fusing together again and he will win this battle.

To be continued.

jboy44 " Yes I used super saiyan four, I like the form and I want to use it before the story ended. Hope you all enjoyed the fight so far.


	13. rise of Kailong!

In the void of space Takashi and Saeko both in super saiyan two form hovered side by side before a planet trade ship and Takahsi held out his right hand and Saeko mirrored it with her left.

Their hands touched as they both fired off the big Bang attack making a combo attack, that would be dubbed the lovers big bang attack, that blasted a whole in the side of the ship.

Takashi smirked, "ok now let's Get the crystal dragonballs on board this space tanker! "

Saeko looked back to the site of explosions far away. "I hope Goku and Vegeta can handle Kuriza."

Takashi grabbed her hand and pulled her along and said. " Saeko no super saiyan will ever lose to a frost demon!" He then pulled Saeko along into the planet trade ship after the three crystal dragonballs inside.

At that moment with the super saiyan four Goku and Vegeta vs golden Kuriza battle.

All three combatants stood on a small rocky planetoid.

Kuriza was panting he was truly tired his power level was dropping to the point where keeping up with the two monkey's before him was taking it's toll on him.

Goku and Vegeta just smirked as they stood in their combat stance.

Goku looked to Vegeta. "Vegeta Do you sense how much this Frieze want to be power level has dropped."

Vegeta smirked, " why yes, Kakarot I have. How does it feel to be the strongest of your king yet still be out classed by a race you view as below you Kuriza? How does it feel to know no matter what your family does, no matter how powerful they are, they will always lose to the might of the super saiyans!"

Vegeta then cupped his hands as he began to charge the garlic gun.

Goku like was cupped his hands as he began to charge the Kamehameha. "I have to agree Vegeta they never seam to learn that evil will always lose! Kame.. !"

At that moment Vegeta called out. "GARLIC GUN!" Both attacks fused together and fired on Kuriza.

Kuriza just screamed and released an explosive energy wave that blast the attacks away from him and destroyed the minor planet they stood on, in blinding light.

When the light died down.

Goku and Vegeta stood or hovered in space unharmed from the blast other then a few minor rips in their pants legs.

The two Saiyans looked themselves over unable to believe they lived through a planet destroying attack unharmed.

Vegeta looked at his hands." Kakarot! How powerful are this bodies?"

Goku was like wise looking himself over as he turned to Vegeta. "I don't know Vegeta, but now isn't the time to answer that question, for golden boy turned tail and ran using the blast as cover."

Vegeta growled as he looked around trying to get a fix of Frieze's spawns power level and when he felt it a strange light covered both him and Goku as they turned to see Kuriza about to through a super nova bigger then earth's son at them! 

Kuriza then through it down at them as he said. "I put all of my power into this attack now die monkeys die!" He then through it only for his golden color to fate toe white as his he was no longer able to stay in golden form.

Vegeta and Goku then fired off energy blast to try and hold the supernova back.

And just when it looked hopeless for them. Chichi in super saiyan , Gohan now a super saiyan three, Takahsi who powered back up to super saiyan three, Tarble in super saiyan form, super saiyan two Saeko, and a super saiyan three Gotenks appeared and all joined them in their energy attack.

At that moment all the super saiyans said. " Beware the might of the super saiyans!" their combined might was able to hold back to super nova to Kuriza's fear.

He was to tired to fly away he was a sitting duck.

Then Morita, Niyusu and the planet trade rebels joined them in the energy blast sending the super nova back at Kuriza making Frieze's son scream as he was destroyed by their own attack.

Everyone then smirked as they head to the nearest planet with all eight crystal dragonballs.

Once on it and all the saiyans were back in base form they arranged them.

Goku smiled, " well gang time for a once in a life time dragon. Rise eternal dragon.

Then from the balls rose a might dragon.

Twice the size of porunga. The Dragon had Porunga's body type Massive wings larger then most planets, Shenron's head, and the hair of a supreme kai, plus potara earrings. It's scale color was red with it's underbelly being green.

The dragon then spoke. "I am Kailong! Speak your seven wishes."

Goku smiled. " first we would like to undo the damage done in the battle over your crystal dragonballs, and bring back all those who died in battle other then the evil ones."

Kailong's eyes then glow with all the colors of the rainbow, as all the damage done in the name of gathering the crystal dragonballs was undone. Planets reappeared cities rebuilt themselves.

Then the dead returned to life, as Kailong said. " your two wishes have been granted."

Takashi then stood up, "Might Kailong, the world I came from the dead have risen as monsters who eat the living, my first wish is for all of the walking dead to be destroyed and my second is for everyone killed by them to return to life."

Kailongs eyes then glow with the colors of the rainbow once more.

In Takashi's world

Rainbow light covered the dead as they screamed and vanished. Those they killed, added to their ranks or other wise killed themselves to get away from them slowly returned to live in wonder of the miracle that had happened.

Kailong then nodded and said. " IT has been done. You only have three more wishes speak them now please."

Saeko moved the hair from her face. " our group who left their have friends and family left behind we would like to bring them to capsule corp, on earth."

Kailongs eyes then glow right all the colors of the rainbow as he brought those willing to capsule corp, but his eye glow stopped as he said. " IT has been mostly done."

Takashi's eyes widened, " what do you mean mostly?"

Kailong then spoke, "your mother does not wish to leave her students alone after this event, and your father does not wish to leave his wife, and I will not move someone against their will."

Takashi looked down sadly as Gohan put a hand on his shoulder and said. "Takashi I know how you feel when I was a kid we tried to wish dad back to earth but the doctor he had on Yardart set it was a bad idea for him to move so he had to stay behind. But he came back stronger the never."

Takash smiled and said. " Thanks Gohan, besides I can just wish myself back their for a day when earths dragonballs recharge in three months."

Kailong then coughed to bring everyone's focus back to him, " Last two wishes please and thank you."

Goku rubbed the space below his nose as he said. "right almost forgot, Well we know what our last one has two be, so what about second to last?

Gohan then stepped up, " Kailong! We wish so that only does on the side of good may ever summon you and make wishes upon you."

Kailong's whole body then glow with all the colors of the rainbows and said. "It has been done."

Goten looked confused, " Why make that wish big brother?"

Gohan smiled and put his hands behind his head. " Simple little brother, this way when we're all gone and this happens again Evil will never be able to use Kailong, keeping the universe safe."

Vegeta then stood up and said. "Now we wish for all of us going back to earth to be brought their."

Kailong then made Morita ,to everyone's shock Niyusu, Gohan, Chichi, Goten, Goku, Vegeta, and trunks vanish to earth where they arrived at Capsule corp.

Kailong then said. " your wishes have been granted!" His dragonballs scattered a cross the universe where they would recharge for thousands of years before he would appear again.

At Capsule corp. Saya, Morita Imamura , and Hisashi, Alice, Saeko, were happily reuniting with their families.

Shizuka was reuniting with Rika.

It wasn't until Don Takagi spoke up asking to explain that anyone even cared how it happened.

Saya rolled her eyes. "dad your mind is about to be blown."

At that moment in hell.

Frieze, King cold, Cooler and Kuriza where cocooned to trees only showing their faces as the angel of hell danced and singed around them.

King cold, " so grandson tell me again how you where the strongest of us and still died by monkey!"

Cooler looked at his father. "Father be nice, At lest Kuriza wasn't killed before he was able to transform."

Frieze smirked as well, " I am still the best of us."

Kuriza then screamed. " I battled against the fourth phase of the super saiyan transformation! And it took a small army of those monkeys to end me so unless you all can say that shut the fucking hell up!"

Frieze, King cold, and Cooler then shut the hell up.

The angel of hell who looks like a girl in a bunny suit. " he sure told you losers."

Meanwhile above miles above capsule corp.

A super saiyan Takahsi was sparing with Hisamura.

Hisamura got in to his fighting stance before he called out. " kaio-ken times 100!" The fusions flaming aura then busted in to being as his power multiplied by 100 giving him a power boost upon the level of super saiyan two.

The fusion fighting then charged at Takashi with a wolf fang fist.

Takahsi quickly powered up to super saiyan two and began blocking the strikes, as he said. " A human matching a super saiyan two, you Hisamura are in deed the strongest human being! To bad you are only around for a half hour."

Both then broke apart and Takashi powered up to super saiyan three and fired off a big bang attack only for the kaio-ken powered up fusion to fire off a Kamehameha that matched his blast in power.

The two attacks hit and made blinding light and when it died down.

Takashi hovered in air with a smirk as lighting sparked off him." A human matching super saiyan three now I've seen everything!"

Hisamura also stood, his kaio-ken worn off. " Normally with both of us using power boosts that are double edged swords if you will, would end in a draw, but not in this way, I will just split in to my Fuse, and they will attack you when your down. Kaio-ken times 100."

He then charged at Takashi.

Down below all the new people were watching.

Rika's blinked, " those are teenagers!?"

Shizuka smiled, " yes now Who's betting on this? I got 50 on the saiyan!"

Bulma holding baby bulla, "Same."

Morita rolled his eyes, " well might as well go with my own race, 50 on the human fusion fighters!"

Back in the fight the two fighters continued but soon Hisamura split in to Hisashi, and Imamura.

Takashi smirked, " and guess who still got super saiyan three!" At that moment Takashi's body was forced out of super saiyan.

Hiashi and Imamura then cupped their hands to charge a Kamehameha, " Not you Kamehameha!"

The weakened Takashi then fired off his own Kamehameha, but with his body beaten by super saiyan three, it was no match for his human friends combined power and his blast was shallowed by them.

The two humans blast then sent Takashi rocketing to the ground where he made a creator. At that moment everyone was paying Morita as Takashi got out of the whole.

Takashi to the gathered human's shock was dusting himself off, " You win this round but I'll only get stronger. This is going to be one hell of a Zenkai, besides I'm not going to rest till I can go super saiyan four like Vegeta sensei.

To be continued.

Ok everyone that's it for the crystal dragonball arc.

Now we have a new movie events coming up for the next story. Bio-hazard rise again!


	14. Bio-hazard 2!

In a bar in west side city a man named Dr, Professor Hopstater was drinking, Above Capsule corp. building bright lights where exploding making everyone thing the briefs were having a party.

But he knew better, every time he closed his eyes he saw his monster the bio-hazard slain by those monsters, monsters no one would believe were real, he lost all credibility Because of it.

Then in walked a man who looked like Dr, Gero but with a blue shirt and the number 22 on his hat walked up. " Professor Hopstater I know first hand you are right, I would like to work with you on a project to end them. So long as you still have the data from your last experiment "

The professor looked at him " I do, and Can I ask for your name?"

The Dr. Gero look a like " Just call me android 22!"

Two months later just one month till the earth dragonball recharged.

On their honeymoon were Saeko and Takashi, who right now were in their hotel room's bed.

Saeko was sound a sleep While Takashi was awake and holding her, He thought back to their wedding, how almost all of their friend and family were there.

The only ones not their were his own parents. He shrugged it off as the phone rang and he answered it to find out it was Bulma.

Bulma then said. " I hate to interrupt the honeymoon but I just got a message addressed to you."

Saeko then woke up with a yawn the only thing covering her were the bed sheets, " What does it say."

Bulma then read it, " It's from Hopstater He said come meet him on his new island before he and his partner release their new bio-warriors."

Takashi rolled his eyes and said. "Fax the map too us."

The phone then printed the map.

Saeko smiled, " a day of battle after a night of sex, What more could a saiyan lady ask for."

Takashi smiled at his wife, " Well Misses Komuro let's get dressed we have battle to take part in."

Later on Saeko was in the air dressed in a black top sideless skirt with a pair of short shorts under it, tight high lace stockings heeled combat boats with her sword at her side, her tail removed as she did not wish to every have legs that hairy.

Behind her husband Takashi had on black jeans black boats red short sleeve shirt, black jean jacket wit the sleeves ripped off and purple gloves on. His tail rapped around his waist.

Soon they came to an island shaped like a skull like on the map, on it a lap also shaped like a skull and they both landed on the l beach.

As Takashi's feet touched the ground he yelled out. " We're here!"

Then a large halo graphic screen popped up to show a face Takashi knew.

Takashi growled, "21 I killed you!"

22 laughed, " I am not 21 I am his back up and the last back up plan of Dr. Gero android 22, now then by pulling together both of our genius me and Hopstater will have revenge! Release the bio-apes!"

Hopstater who was in the lab hit a button with the picture of great apes. This has real world effects as from below the ground popped at lest 25 tubes that were great ape sized. The tubes then opened, to reveal 25 great apes.

This great apes all had fur messing and their skin looked semi melted, their brown fur then turned golden as they gained golden auras.

Takashi then growled as he powered up to super saiyan three. "Bio-golden great apes, Let me guess Made from my DNA! You two are just sick!"

Takashi then held out his hands as he fired out an energy blast one bio-golden great ape.

Saeko followed suit and powered up to super saiyan two as she drew her blade and gave it a quick down word slash sending out a black shaped energy slash at the bio great ape cutting it in half Vertically perfectly.

Saeko smirked as she flow up and dashed at high speed using the slash agai nto cutt a bio-great ape in half horizontally.

Takashi smirked as one of the bio-warrior golden great apes fired a mouth energy blast on him. Takashi countered with a big bang attack that blow the blast and the apes head off! " Remind me never to make you made love."

In side their lab Android 22 was watching on the monitor as his computer scanned the two battling saiyan gathering more information on what took place inside their bodies when they powered up.

Hopstater then spoke up beside him a large green tube. " Your plan is?"

Android 22 then said. " Simple the longer they battle the more energy they use up and the more my super computer's Scanner scans, gathering information one what happens to their bodies when transforming, All ready it had unlocked the secrets to super saiyan three and download in to our Ultra bio-saiyan. We alone need one more peace of the puzzle to finish it!"

Hopstater then adjusted his glasses, " and what might that be?"

Android 22 then pulled up video of Goku and Vegeta's first battle, "simple in battle Vegeta was able to control his great ape form, This is the secret we need, to perfect Ultra! Now while the unknown female doesn't have a tail, the boy does, and nothing on record says he ever took on the giant primate form."

Android 22 then watched as the last of the bio-golden great apes died, the female's blade "By mixing super saiyan and great ape our first batch became stronger but uncontrollable. Only by getting a bio-scan of a saiyan actively controlling this primal form will our ultimate work be complete."

Android 22 then began hitting keys on the computer.

Out side Takashi was panting he was felling winded from battle, in his super saiyan three form. He then say a strange machine pop up from the mansion.

The machine looked like a laser cannon but when it fired it shot up a white energy ball that looked like a full moon.

Takashi's eyes then turned pure red!

Android 22 smirked, " Yes Looks like I was full able to remake the artificial moon Vegeta used on earth to take on the form the first time. Now either the saiyan will destroy the female and go on a rampage as a berserker great ape, or take control of it giving us what we need."

Hopstater smirked, " either way the world will know of them as monsters forcing them to leave our planet, so either way we win."

Android 22 smirked as he said. " Now you understand the genius of this plan!"

Out side Takashi roared like a savage ape as his body began to morph into a golden great ape.

On the ground Saeko was send back by the shock wave of power coming off of her husbands transforming body. She had to cover her face as the light blinded her.

Takashi cloths shredded, as he grow larger with golden fur covering him, his feet changing to be more ape like, his face taking on a baboon like form as he roared when the change was complete.

Saeko then looked at her husband who roared before he blindly fired a mouth energy wave into the sky and beat his chest!

Saeko flow up to look him in the eye as she said. " Please Takashi Don't be a monster control it! Come back to me!" A tear fell from her eye and landed in the golden great ape's eye.

Within Takashi's mind he woke up floating in a void with only the image of his wife crying, He then roared, No one makes her cry! No one! He would beat what ever brought a tear to her eyes!

Out side the great ape said. "Saeko!" showing Takashi was taking control. As 22computer scanned him he smirked at the final peace of the puzzle, how ever he and Dr, Hopstater victory was cut short as the golden great ape began to change again.

Android 22 looked fearful as their ultimate bio-warrior in the tube behind them glow as the computer made it's body mimic what was going on to Takashi.

Out side Takashi's body morphed back to human shape his pants gloves and boats restored.

The skin on his eye lids became black giving him dark lines around his eyes when they where open, His hair looked like a cross between super saiyan two and three. His body was covered in red fur other then his neck face abs and pecks.

His tail now as blood red as his fur rapped around his waist as he looked to Saeko.

Both hovered in the air for a moment before Saeko dove into her husband, and hugged him saying, " don't ever scare me like that again!"

Takashi held her as he smirked, " don't worry I won't"

In side the lab android 22 and Hopstater screamed as their ultimate bio-warrior released it's power in an explosive energy wave form within it's rube, freeing it's self but killing it's creators.

The lab slash mansion was like was destroyed in a large explosion of blinding light.

Out side Takashi and Saeko covered their eyes, Takashi sensing a power above his.

Then their in the air it stood. It looked like a super saiyan form but it's skin was light grey, it's eyes pure glowing red like a great ape's eyes, his ears pointed, his fur dark grown, his hair was like was dark grown and looked like a super saiyans three's

He was about four foot taller then Takashi and had a large muscled body making him even bigger.

He was dressed in only black body suit that was destroyed above the waist and was only held up by his tail. Yellow boats, and yellow gloves it then roared.

Takashi and Saeko stood side by side.

Takashi cracked his neck as he said. "Just my luck I finally get super saiyan for, now I have to fight some kind of mutant one."

To be continued.

Ok everyone welcome to bio-hazard two!

The new guy is Bio-hazard mark 2 in his ultra bio-warrior form, a mutant version of super saiyan four.

Hope you all enjoyed the first part.


	15. Bio-hazard 2! part two!

In the air hovered the bio-hazard in his Utra bio-warrior form, Takashi in his new super saiyan four form, and Saeko by her husbands side in super saiyan two form.

Saeko growled at rage, so this was bio-hazard of some new version of him, a twisted copy of her husband, the idea filled her with rage, her current form didn't help.

Takashi pushed her behind him as he flared his Aura it was golden filled with sparkles of lighting, as he growled as his copy, his form may have been twisted, but Biohazard face still looked so similar to his own!

Bio-hazard just roared as he fired off a large golden energy wave it was about the size of the moon.

Takashi quickly held his hands out and fired off a big bang Kamehameha that knocked the blast off course sending it harmlessly in to space.

Takahsi then made two fist and said. " Saeko get out of here this is between me and it!"

Saeko didn't want to run, she view it as an insult to her pride as a swordswoman, and her new saiyan pride, but she sheaved her blade. She tried to sense her husbands new power and the enemy to find they were to massive for her to comprehend.

She had to flea if she wished to live, She turned and flow hoping her husband had what it took to win this battle.

As she flow fair enough away she powered down and turned to look at the island in the distance, " please my love come back to me!"

Back with the battle Bio-hazard and Takashi charged at each other with a blaze of punches and kicks each blocking the others attack, or countering them with their own counter attack, either gaining any ground.

Finally both flow apart to get distance.

At that moment Takashi watched as Bio-hazard growled as he powered up his silver aura which sparked with pink lighting, looking very strange, as he charged another mouth energy wave.

Takashi then formed two energy balls of yellow light like he was going to use final flash but then he cupped his hands together making them fuse, " is Mouth energy blast the only attack you know! Anyway final KAME..HAME…HA!"

He then trusted his hands out firing a final flash colored Kamehameha at the same time Bio-hazard fired off his mouth energy blast the two attacks hit each other and exploded in mid air destroying the island and making the two beings fighting vanish in the light.

On the Sure of the main land Rika was relaxing on the reach in a purple Bikini sitting in a beach chair trying to relax when she saw the flash of light that looked like a mushroom cloud.

She put on her sunglass and as everyone else was wondering what it was she knew just what it was. "Saiyans. What the hell are they kill this time, well I hope this time because anything that could walk away from that is the stuff of nightmares."

Back were the island use to be.

In the air hovered Takashi and Bio-hazard. Both of them were covered in dust their pants legs ripped and their gloves damaged and ripped.

Either panting or acting phased by the way their attacks clashed.

Takashi got In to a fighting stance. " Well now! No wonder Kuriza lost to Sense and Goku, After all we are both throwing around some wicked power, But I do believe I make it look better, my ugly bootleg."

Bio-hazard then roared as his aura covered his body and expanded explosively, he was using an explosive energy wave.

Takahsi covered his eyes and quickly made an energy barrier around himself to protect him.

On sure another explosion could be seen, from Bio-hazard's attack.

Half way between the sure and the battle hovering was Saeko.

Saeko growled as she quickly powered up back to super saiyan two and closed her eyes to look within her self, she need to find the motivation and will to ascend to the next level of super saiyan power.

Her pride as a saiyan warrior, swordswoman and wife was screaming for her to help her husband but she need more power to do it, she began to glow golden as more power began to come through her, she was on a journey within her very spirit looking for the strength to face the challenge.

Meanwhile with Takashi vs Bio-hazard.

Takashi smirked as he stood before a pissed Bio-hazard, " Do you only have the brain power to only use simple moves this is going to be a peace of cake!"

His hands then glow lime green as he held them before him, " FINAL SHINE!" He then fired off the stronger version of final flash at Bio-hazard

Bio-hazard didn't move the attack hit him dead one and when the dust and light cleared he wasn't phased, not even a wound.

Takashi's eyes widened, ' Well shit!"

Bio-hazard then roared as he charged his power level growing forcing Takashi to Dodge the barrage of punches and kicks.

All the time Takashi was thinking out loud, "His speed has gone up I can barely keep up, I need to get this twisted copy of my self out of here, I wish I knew Goku's instant transmission, that would be a big help right now!"

Then Takashi saw an opening and vanished through the use of rapid movement to appear behind Bio-hazard where he fired off a point blank Kamehameha right to the back of it's skull.

When the light cared Bio-hazard stood his hair burned revealing the back of his head which was burned and bruised, Takashi then Vanished though rapid movement to avoid a spin kick from Bio-hazard.

Takashi smirked, " perfect now he has a weak point! I just need to keep hitting him in the head till it brakes enough for me to kill him through brain damage!"

Biohazard looked at him and fired off two eye beams which Takashi avoid as he fired off an energy wave barrage that bio-hazard easily avoid but what the bootleg saiyan didn't see was the energy balls stopping mid air forming a cage around him.

Takashi then smirked as he twisted his arms as he yelled out. " Hell zone Grenade!" the balls then exploded around Bio-hazard.

The clone then roared in rage his fur was burned as his gloves were burned off showing his fingers had claw like black finger nails.

Takashi smirked, " great what the hell does it take to kill you!"

On sure Rika was watching the flash of lights were the big bang happened like lots of people, "Ok It did live, there is a living nightmare out there!"

Beside her then walked up Don Souichiro Takagi and his wife Yuriko they had come here for a vacation to enjoy being free of the dead only to see the light shows, they were in normal cloths having only came to the beach to get a better view.

Yuriko looked at the light show, " What do you think is out their, and who do you think is battling?"

Her husband the held his hands behind his back, and what he said next was shocking, " It doesn't matter, I've seen this saiyans, as much as I want to dislike them for being human, as much as part of me wants to view them the same way we viewed them for how they turned humans in to their kind, I cam not. I know not the sins of their past they spoke of only the warriors who protect the weak for it is right they are now. No matter who is battling no matter they always fin away to win and I respect them for this."

Yuriko looked shocked, "you respect them, but you don't give that to anyone!"

Her husband then looked at it, "Dear I've never seen warriors who died multiple times to protect a planet or planets not their own before now."

He then looked at the light show wanting to see the events following.

Meanwhile back with the battle.

Takashi was in the air barely avoiding Bio-hazard's rapidly firing mouth energy waves, " Well you are made from my DNA so I can't say much about you being bad ass!"

Takashi then held out his hand and fired off a massive Big bang attack! The energy wave fired at Bio-hazard only to be canalled out by the Bio-warrior mutant saiyan clone's rapid fire!

Takashi growled as he held out both his hands, " I will end you! Just like I ended the last version of you! BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!" He then fired the blast just for it to hit Bio-hazard.

Bio-hazard then held it back with his hand and smirked and for the first time he spoke, "I remember now! My makers transferred the information from my prototype's mind in to me!"

Takashi blinked, " HOW!"

Bio-hazard then spoke and touched his had, " the professor put a machine in all his creations minds that downloads every thought memory and emotion of them to his computers and all of my prototypes memories are kicking in, the bio-warriors you first battle then bio-hazard one, then the great ape prototypes. They were all their they just didn't take hold till you mentioned killing the last me. I am all of the past bio-warriors reborn as one! I am Bio-hazard and I will avenge all of my deaths here and now!"

He then charged his silver lined with pink lighting aura and cupped his hands together and began to chant, making Takashi's eyes widened for this Bio-hazard had the gift of mimicry.

Biohazard began to charge a pink energy ball in his hands, " Kame.. !" He then charged and fired it!

Takashi avoid it quickly and growled, " You are full of surprises aren't you clone!"

Bio-hazard turned, "you may be the original but I am superior being!"

Meanwhile with Saeko she growled as images of the great ape entered her mind, behind her the ghostly image of the great ape appeared behind her roaring as her hair fell back and grow longer she had done it she had entered super saiyan three!

Saeko smirked she was now the strongest saiyan female and she flow in to help her husband against his devilish double.

To be continued.


	16. Bio-hazard 2! The End!

In the Air Bio-hazard held out his hand and fired off a one handed energy barrage, the blast were all pink!

Takashi flow at high speed avoiding then before he held out his hand for a big bang attack.

The Big bang attacked fired but Bi0-hazard just slapped it away with a growl, "That all you got!"

Takashi powered up trying to use his Saiyan pride to pull more power out of his super saiyan two as he growled, "No it's not!"

Then fire behind a large energy blast hit Bio-hazard in the back of the head!

The mutant Clone was still alive but the weak point Takashi had made their early was now weaker.

The clone growled and turned to see Super saiyan three Saeko!

The disappeared through Rapid movement and appeared before her and punched her.

Saeko tried to block the fist with her sword but only for her blade to blade to shatter sending her flying back.

Takashi's eyes widened he made tight fist making his hands bleed with rage, he could Sense Saeko was ok, but she was hurt now! His wife was hurt and he couldn't protect her or stop it! This clone hit his wife! " HOW DEAR YOU HIT MY WIFE!"

Takashi's power stormed around him his rage making him as strong if not a little stronger then Vegeta! He then appeared through rapid movement and unleashed a hurricane of punches on Bio-hazard's stomach.

The Clone throw up blood unable to keep up with this speed he was a sitting duck, Takashi then gave a round house kick to the clone's head sending him flying.

Were Saeko held out her hands and fired off another Energy blast at the wound on the back of the clones head. She also smiled, at her Husbands power, and rage, She was turned on!

Meanwhile on the beach.

Rika was still watching the light show of blast as she said. "I wish I could do that energy sensing think to know who's fighting."

Souichiro crossed his arms, " Yes, in deed, it would make this more entertaining."

Yuriko looked at her husband with a shock, " Really some kind of nightmare mosnter is on the lose and this is happy fun tv time?"

Then up walked Tien Shinhan with his arms crossed, " IT feels like Saeko, Takashi, and something pretty close to Takashi. By the feel of their power, Takashi is super saiyan four and pissed, Saeko is super saiyan three and enjoying this to much, and the close to Takahsi thing is four too, and really really fucking pissed!"

Meanwhile back with the battle

Saeko held her sword's handle it's blade completely destroyed but she had an idea, she channeled her Ki through the handle giving it a new blade made of energy. She Smirked, " Can't keep a good sword done."

Takashi then hovered over to her, " you shouldn't be here you should have left! there is no way you can handle this!"

Saeko rolled her eyes, "Dear I can handle myself, now then I do believe we have a bootleg of you to kill."

Takashi then turned back to Bio-hazard as he thought, "and you are way to end to that!"

Bio-hazard roared his aura growing as the image of the great ape appeared behind him to symbolize his primal saiyan rage!

The clone then fired off a super sized Mouth energy wave! Takashi put his hands together to form a large Kamehameha the same size.

The two beams struggled to push the other back.

Then Saeko got an idea She disappeared though Rapid movement and appeared Behind Bio-hazard where She gave a diving slash that removed the mutant saiyan clones tailed.

She then reappeared beside her husband as her husbands blast over took the clones. After all the clone was falling out of it's super saiyan four.

As the clone changed the blast over took him.

When the smoke cleared the clone stood. His fur gone, his hair now golden, his eyes pure glowing green, his skin was still that grey shade, his ears still pointed and his figners no longer clawed.

He still had no shirt but now he was dirty bruised, blood, and his gloves were completely gone, his pants now no longer had a left leg and his boots were also gone.

Saeko then began to pant as she Fell down back to her base form, She could no longer keep super saiyan three up, she had to leave now she looked at her husband who smiled.

She then flow off through Rapid movement and vanished while she still had the power to get back to the mainland.

Takashi smiled, "Ok now, Three against four, I like those odds sense three is going to kick your ass for me!"

The clone then roared as it opened fire with a Mouth energy wave barrage.

Takashi flow fast avoiding them with a smirk, after all He just had to out last the clone till it couldn't handle three anymore and it would fall back to base and be easy pickings. "It's a real shame it's getting close to the end, this battle was amazing. But then again I was fighting another me!"

On the Mainland Saeko landed, the Beach now empty save for the Takagi, and Rika.

The other's being scared off by the light show of energy blasts, and Tien continuing about his day.

Saeko sat down in a beach chair tired, "What a day!"

Rika blinked, " so Takashi is fighting his evil clone?"

Saeko rolled her eyes, " Yes it's not the first time."

Yuriko then chimed in, " that's messed up!"

Saeko smiled, " Now it's the life of a saiyan and we won't trade it for anything!"

Back with the battle.

Takashi was still avoiding his devilish double's energy blast getting kind of bored with it. "How did this turn form epic battle, to boring as a peace of wood! Oh right my wife cut off your tail so you couldn't keep four or, your mutant version of it."

The clone soon began to pant as his hair changed and looked like super saiyan Takashi's hair but in a brownish red color, his eyes stopped glowing and became normal eyes, his aura faded.

The clone could no longer maintain three, and he had fallen back to base.

Takashi vanished through Rapid movement and put his hand on the back of his clones head, "Say bye-bye!" He then fired off a point blank Bi bang attack!

The blast went through the clones head killing it, making it's now headless corpse fall In tothe ocean much like the first version did.

Takashi smirked at his fin and looked himself over, he had Super saiyan four! He had his wife, and in one month the earth dragonballs would recharge allowing him to see his parents, to tell them about his adventure, the good he did, the hero he began and introduce them to his wife.

Takashi then went back to base form his cloths being restored as he looked at himself, "Would they be scared of me?"

He then flow off back to the mainland back to his wife. The Bad guy was dead, the world was safe. Just a normal day for a z-fighter!

Three months later.

Takashi was moving boxes in to a cabin in the mountains, it looked like Goku's. this was his and Saeko's new home.

He smiled at it he and his wife had a home of their own, nice and quite in the mountains. Were they can train in peace. His wife then walked in in a simple white dress holding her growing stomach, she was pregnant and happy about it.

Takashi smiled, He was happy he learned instant transmission, after all once he did get Shenron to wish him to his parents he would have to return to them when their grandchild was born.

The Dragonballs would be recharged in a week.

Almost a full year, had gone by sense Takashi first became a saiyan, first went super, and brought his friends back to life.

To be continued.


	17. Planet trade strikes again!

On the day that the Earth dragonballs finally recharged.

In the Capsule corp. backyard

Takashi was standing before Hisashi, Imamura, Niyusu and Morita, all four of them dressed in the turtle school Gi.

Takashi smirked with his hands behind his back, "Ok gang, the dragonballs have finally recharged. That means we can now wish our selves back to our home town for a day to see our families and drop of Rei."

Hisashi rolled his eyes, "yeah last night I heard her wishing we all never came here and we were still in the zombie filled world's end because then you and her were together."

Morita raised an eye brow, " that's crazy!"

Imamura lit a cigarette and said, "That's what the bitch is she couldn't handle the fact Takashi no longer held feelings for her and has gone crazy."

Takahsi then cough to get everyone's focus back on him, " Now guys and new girl Niyusu, I can't tell you how important it is for you all to find them."

He then handed the dragon radar to Hisashi, " If you run into something you can't handle call and a saiyan will show up in no time to save your Bacon…Bacon I wish I had some of that."

Hisashi took it and rolled his eyes, as he took it, " Trust me we have master fusion and the Kaio-ken, We'll have no troubles." He then looked at it and flow off with his group.

Takashi then went into the building to see his pregnant wife relaxing with the others.

Little baby Marron walked over to Saeko, " Lady can I feel the baby?"

Saeko smiled and nodded yes, "but be careful this is a baby saiyan" and As Soon As Marron put her hands on Saeko's stomach the baby kicked leaving behind a mark on her hand and she giggled.

Bulma who was holding little baby Bulla, " Saiyan pregnancies are horrible."

Videl holding a sleeping pan, " Tell me about it my baby is only one fourth saiyan and she beat the shit out of me coming out, and while she was in. I can't imagine what you Saeko and chichi went through."

Takashi then shrugged, " why not just walk in to the hyperbolic time chamber and get it over with in a day?"

At that moment every woman in the room who gave birth to a baby saiyan face palmed.

And Saeko got up, " Husband instant transmission now!"

Takashi then held on to his wife as he put his fingers to his forehead and vanished with Saeko.

Meanwhile with our group hunting the dragonballs.

They were walking around a jungle looking for one.

Imamura then saw an orange sphere in a hollow log and picked it up it was the seven star ball, " found it!" He then through it in the air and caught it and said, " thought theses things would have been bigger."

Morita then blinked, " Yeah the crystal dragonballs were way bigger."

Imamura then looked at it and said, " How do you guys think the dragons feel about being the answer to every problem other then bad guy attacks?"

Niyusu then said, " May be they want people to stop gathering them."

Hiashi then smirked, " so basically you think, The dragons want us to stop touching their balls!"

Niyusu's face then light up red, " Pervert!"

Morita then rolled his eyes and he took the Radar and looked puzzled, " guys looks like we're not the only one's gathering the balls, Look they have four of them in one spot!"

Imamura put the dragonball he just found in his pocket and said, " then we have a dragonball jackpot, Let's find the rest then go after those four. It's as simple as that."

Niyusu blinked, " A little cocky aren't we?"

Hisashi then took back the Radar and said, " well he's right, I mean we're Z-fighters! When was the last time Z-fighters lost?"

Morita blinked and said, "this isn't a story book Hisashi, We don't' have plot armor to protect us! We die we die!, and in case you haven't noticed the only one of us here that Shenron could bring back is Niyusu!"

Imamura then lit up another cigarette, " then they just use Namaka's dragonballs, as long as there are dragonballs death is a meaningless thing!"

Morita blinked, " We can't just go about thinking Death has no effect!"

Hiashi rolled his eyes, " Morita all three of us males have died and were brought back by Shenron, and most of the older Z-fighters died and were just messing around waiting to go back, the only effect it has for us now is time till we can be brought back!"

Niyusu then looked between them all, " This is a lot of messed up conversation if I do say so my self, and don't we have balls to find?"

Hiashi then looked at the radar, " right! Ok the other hunters got another so that just leaves one up for grabs up ahead, We'll get their quicker from the air! "

The four then took off into the air.

Meanwhile.

Up in a frozen waist land.

A pale skinned bold alien with, in body armor, with visor like scouter, busted through the ice holding the four star ball, " Soon the master will live again!" His name was Tagoma.

He then flow off to his current Bose a short blue skinned alien named Sorbet, where he placed the ball he found with the other vive balls they had, "that is five only two more till lord Frieze returns."

Sorbet smirked, " Yes yes, Soon the master shall returned to us!"

Meanwhile with our heroes,

The four young Z-fighters where standing over a dead dinosaur.

Hiashi was rummaging around it's guts looking grossed out, " why the hell are this things eaten so dam much!?"

Imamura smirked, " I'm so happy I didn't draw the short straw."

Hisashi then pulled out the one star ball and said, " found the fucking thing! ' He then walked over to a lake to wash up as he through Niyusu the ball, "I need to wash!"

Niyusu looked the ball over, " they look so different from the crystal dragonballs."

Morita " Yeah tell me about it," He then put his arm around the pink skinned alien lady making the girl blush.

When a now clean Hiashi returned he smiled and said, "Ok a quick stop by a town to get some winter gear because the radar the rest of the mare in a frozen waist land."

Later on our group of four now in heavy winter coats were flying through the artic when they stopped mid air and gasped at the large space ship down below.

Niyusu paled, " that's a planet trade ship!"

Hiashi looking at the radar, "and they have the other five balls!"

Morita's eye twitched, " this guys have more lives then a cat!

Well our heroes defeat the evil planet trade once more? Will the planet trade be able to bring Frieze back to life? Will our heroes ever see their families again? What about Rei?

Find out next time on Dragonball Dead!

To be continued.


	18. Revival of Frieze!

Hisashi, Imamura, Niyusu and Morita, All hovered in the air over the planet trade ship.

Hisashi handed their dragonballs to Niyusu along with the Radar, " Look Niyusu you're the weakest here, Take our balls and find there's. the rest of us will make a distraction for you. Get the balls together wish Takashi to our home world, then blow the second wish on something silly."

Imamura put out his cigarette, " We can't stress the blow the second wish part enough we can't give the bad guys any chance at getting what ever the hell their wish is!"

The pink skin alien nodded and flow off as the three humans got in to the Kamehameha charging pose and yelled out, "Kaio-ken times 50!"

The three humans power level then shoot up fifty times, giving them super saiyan level power as they all began to charge their friends Kamehameha. "Kame…Hame…HA!"

The three then fired their blast at the ship destroying half of it and shaking the ground below.

In side Sorbet fell over from the shaking and looked over to Tagoma, " Tagoma guard the balls everyone else with me!"

Sorbet then flow out of the new whole of the ship with all of his men not killed in the big blast.

The three humans kaio-kens then vanished as they found themselves surrounded by one thousand men.

Sorbet growled, " How dare you interfere with our plans to bring back lord frieze!

Morita then powered up with a high level kaio-ken and yelled out, " then I'm even more happy we interfered," He then brought his hands together and he helled out, " light grenade!"

The blast then fired killing a large number of the weak minions.

Imamura and Hiashi then did the fusion dance and became Hisamura., "Fusion fighter Hisamura in the house! Kaio-ken times 100!"

The fusions power then multiplied by 100 and he shout off a energy wave barrage at the men killing most of them.

Sorbet was panicking he was town to just 78 men already! " What are you!?"

Morita and Imamura then began to charge a friends Kamehameha, " WE are humans, humans Kame..hame..ha!

They then fired off the blast killing sorbet and the remains of his army.

The fusion then slip back in to his two fuses.

The three humans began high fivin.

Meanwhile inside the ship.

Niyusu finally found their balls and put theirs beside them and said. " raise Shenron!"

Shenron then appeared destroying the roof of what was left of the ship, " I am the eternal dragon Shenron please state your wishes!"

Niyusu smiled, " I wish Takashi back to his home world!"

At that moment on the look out

Takashi vanished only to reappear a moment later thanks to instant transmission.

Takashi smiled, " and now I can go home at any moment, we can finally return Rei home so she'll stop bitching about wanting to be home.'

At that moment Saeko stepped out of the time chamber no longer pregnant holding a few month hold baby boy rapped in a blanket, the baby had Takashi's hair and her hair color, " Takahsi my love meet your son, Jr."

Takashi smiled and ran over and picked up his son, Takashi jr, smiled as his dad as his tail came out of the blanket.

Vegeta smiled, " and more life returns to the saiyan race, As my student Allow me to congratulate you Takashi on father hood!"

Takashi smiled as he held his silly little monkey of a son, "I can't wait for my parents to meet you son. Oh and Saeko the others got the wish I can now travel between the two worlds at will."

Saeko smiled, " I thought they would mess it up for a moment."

Meanwhile back with Niyusu.

The pink skinned alien lady was having trouble thinking of a second wish but then a paled skin handed copped her in the neck knocking out the girl, " for your work in gathering the balls for us I allowed you to have your wish, Now Dragon bring back to life lord Frieza!"

Shenron looked panicked but he had no choice, " Bitch couldn't think fast enough, regretfully I most now grant your wish!"

Frieza then vanished from hell and appeared fully alive before Shenron.

Shenron then said, " Regretfully your wish has been granted!" the balls then scattered.

Frieza looked at his hand and smirked, " perfect now then solider, I don't need you!" He then fired a death finger beam at Tagoma killing him and he flow off thinking the girl on the ground was dead.

He then came to see three humans, " What do we have here! Three humans weak trash like you killing planet trade solider my oh my they have gone down with out me!"

Morita then panicked but calmed down when he sensed Niyusu's energy still their he breathed a sigh of relief as he said, " we are not week Demon! Also, I can see the family resemble you all have now!"

Kuriza's image appearing over Frieze's for a moment to show how much they looked alike.

Frieze then fired then held out his hand and fired off an energy barrage at them, the humans avoiding them with some struggle.

While avoiding the blast Imamura's jacket's back was blasted off revealing the turtle school symbol on his Gi and Frieze saw it and his eyes widened.

Frieze roared in rage his pink aura storming around him, "YOU THAT"S THE SMYBOL THAT STUPID MONKEY HAD YOU ARE CONNECT TO HIM YOU WILL ALL DIE!"

His rage started to make Frieze transform.

Gus body got bigger, the bands on his wrist gained a spike, his head morphed becoming a crown like helmet that covered his mouth only leaving his eye visible, his shoulder's gained large pads.

His voice sound muffled and deeper thanks to the plate covering his mouth," I will bring your bones to dust!" Frieze had transformed in to his older brother's sixth form.

The newly transformed and stronger Frieze then summoned a super nova and through it at the humans.

The three Teenagers then powered up kaio-ken times 100 and fired off a friends Kamehameha, powerful enough to send the super nova rocketing back at Frieze.

Only for Frieze to avoid it easily and spin around slapping all three with his tail hard enough to send them into a snow covered mountain.

Frieze growled, " to think humans could summon enough power to counter my ultimate attack, but then again I guess it's true don't under estimate a large number of idiots working together."

Frieze then looked down at the three downed Teenagers not moving and as he couldn't sense energy they looked dead enough for him, "Dead already, I take back what I said you are all useless ants."

Frieze then flow off fast.

Once they couldn't sense his energy the three Teenagers got up.

Imamura pulled out the Senzu bean bag and eat one and gave one to Hisashi, and two to Morita, " here Morita go bring your girlfriend back around we're going to need all the help we can."

Morita eat one and flow off to go freed the other to Niyusu.

Once the pink skinned girl was up she jumped into Morita's arms and hugged her bow, " Morita I know you guys would save me what did I miss?"

Morita then looked pale, " you were knocked out and someone used the balls to bring back Frieze and now Frieze has Fifth form!"

Niyusu then screamed and shock in Morita's arms, " What are we going to do?"

Morita flow off with her, " Regroup and form a plan, We have an advantage as he can't sense energy he thinks we are all dead."

At that moment Frieze was firing off rapid fire energy waves from his finger tips at a forest destroying it to play with his new power, " such new power!"

At that moment he heard a cry of " Destructo disk!"

At that moment Frieze turned as an energy disk cut off the tip of his tail, " WHAT THE HELL NOW!" His eyes then widened as he saw Morita, covered by a kaio-ken " Your alive!"

Another scream this time of "HELL ZONE GRENADE!" was heard and Frieze found him self surrounded by energy spheres that were exploding and when the smoke cleared he saw Hiashi also powered up with a kaio-ken was the one who did it. , "You two!"

Imamura covered by a kaio-ken, then appeared before Frieze and fired off a point blank Light grenade attack, before he vanished through rapid movement.

Frieze was dirty and growling, " HAVE I KILLED ANYONE!"

Niyusu then showed up powered up through kaio-ken below and fired off an energy wave barrage at Frieze who covered his face with his arms.

As he growled out and fired off an explosive energy wave In the air forcing them all back. " I am stronger then ever and yet I am still injured by lowly bugs! WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE WHY DON"T YOU DIE!"

Morita and Niyusu each then fired tow handed energy wave barrage at Frieze saying " because we're the good guys!"

At that moment Imamura and Hisashi hen to do the Fusion dance to fuse again.

Frieze then fired a large blast at Morita and Niyusu only for a kaio-ken powered up Hisamura to appear and kick the blast away harmlessly into space, " behold the fusion warrior Hisamura the strongest human being alive has arrived!"

Niyusu Morita and Hisamura then powered up with a kaio-ken times 100 and fired off a team Kamehamha at Frieze

Only for Frieze to hold his hands together and fire off his Death Cannon, the two attacks met and exploded making Frieze cover his eyes.

Frieze, as he covered his eyes and called out, " How can such bugs be matching me I am stronger then ever!"

Morita then smirked, " And Goku has only gotten stronger too, if you can't beat us how can you beat him!" He then fired off two Destructo disks at him as did everyone.

They were making an energy disk rapid fire attack making Frieze avoid them where he stopped when he was in a large mass of energy spheres.

Frieze then saw another Hisamura who was made through multiform.

The energy blast then explode making Frieze scream.

At the moment at the look out.

Everyone who could sense energy froze

Krillin looked paled, " I know that energy anywhere it's Frieze."

Saeko rolled her eyes and said, " ok they messed up."

Goku growled, " He's stronger then before but nowhere near his son's power, I think they got this."

Back with the battle

Frieze was hurt bloody and enraged then the two Hisamura powered up with Kaio-ken times 1oo and put their hands in to a triangle shape and called out. " Tri beam cannon!"

Frieze then found himself sandwiched between two Tri-beam cannon and screaming and the two won't let up and kept doing it over and over hurting Frieze more and more.

Till the fusion ended making one Hisamura vanish and the other split in to Hisashi and Imamura.

Frieze then hovered battered and bloody an enraged, " How can this be! I'm stronger then ever how can I lose to bugs!" His body then morphed back into fourth form he was unable to hold his new form anymore.

The four young heroes then powered up and put their hands together and got all around them and charged a Kamehameha that four angles destroying him.

Frieze then found himself back in hell with his family.

King cold smirked, " Well that was a fast trip!

Cooler, " Yes and you didn't even die by monkey this time!"

Kuriza , "I'm still the strongest one of us here!"

The angel's of hell then began to mock Frieze as they did their song and dance.

Frieze, " Can I at lest be away from my family!?"

Back on the look out.

Everyone smiled when they felt Frieze's energy vanish he was dead.

Vegeta crossed his arms, " please Frieze is hold news we have all moved past him in terms of power, but it's nice to remember were we once where."

To be continued.

Jboy44, " and their we go the first part of the final saga has come to an end join us next time for the return home three parter were another old enemy will reappear, and Takashi's parents will meet their grand child.


	19. Home again, FACE THE LEGEND!

Ext day Takashi and All of the people from his world were gathered. All the parents that were brought their by Kailong where gathered, plus Goten who was going with Alice, and Niyusu

The new human z-fighters in their turtle school gis, Takashi in a blue track suit.

The parents being bitter sweet as they knew their kids would return to this world that became their world, well all the kid other then Rei who was happy to leave the crazy of this world.

Niyusu grabbed on to Morita and asked, " Ok is everyone holding on to Someone who is holding on to someone touching Takashi?"

Everyone nodded.

Takashi then put his hand to his forehead, " then where we go!"

In a flash they all vanished and appeared in their home city Tokonosu!

No zombies running around, people rebuilding and news people not knowing how the dead ended or how everyone came back.

Everyone then spit up the parents to check on their homes, the kids minus Rei to say goodbye to some hold friend.

Rei walked with her parents as she said. " Good riddance to massive amounts of bullshit!"

Takashi rolled his eyes and held on to Shouko who was holding Jr.

Jr. was looking around he was dressed in blue one piece footy pjs with a little hole cut in the back for his tail.

Takashi smiled and tickled his son's chin, " this is daddy's home town." the baby then giggled. Takashi smiled as he looked to his wife," come on dear let's go find my parents I hope they don't' mind the whole became an alien thing."

Saeko smiled as she held jr. "they won't mind when they get a look at this silly little monkey."

Soon the two raced off for Takashi's hold house where he knocked on the door and said. ' Mom it's me! I lot's happened and you have a grandchild now!"

At that moment Mrs. Komuro opened the door you could tell she was Takashi's mother by just looking at her, she was dressed in a kimono and she saw her son, a woman holding a baby, clearly the baby's mama.

Mrs. Komuro then looked at little jr, and her eyes light up, "oh my god….Get in this house now and explain!"

Takashi then walked in " yes mom."

After explaining with Takashi and Saeko going super right quite to prove it.

Mrs. Komuro said. " aliens who gives a crap let me hold my grandbaby!"

Saeko then handed the giggling Jr then Mrs. Komuro.

Takashi's father who looked like an older version of his son put his hand on his son's shoulder, "Son, can I use you as a threat?"

Takashi blinked, "Dad that goes against the super hero oath I took."

The ground then became to shake.

Takashi quickly caught his parents and stopped them from falling over.

Jr then began to cry in his grandmother's arms.

Takashi then began to pale, as a news report of a meteor crash happened, and the reports went live on the Scene where from the impact creator a man came out, in damaged white pants damaged golden pants on his arms, damaged golden boots, black hair and a peace of damaged red cloth around his waist hold on by a tail rapped tightly around his waist.

Takashi and Saeko paled at the sight of him and Little jr, began to shake and shiver in his grandma's arms.

looked confused, " son what's wrong?"

Saeko then answered, "It's Broly the legendary berserker, he's just like as described."

Broly then screamed and powered up to legendary super saiyan knocking away the camera crews and making the video go blank all that could be heard was a scream of " Kakarot!"

Saeko was shaking, " How, did he get here!"

Takashi then took back his son, " that doesn't matter but mom dad listen get out of here nothing this world has can hurt Broly! I'm going to transport away and get Jr. out of here then face this thing!"

He then put his fingers to his forehead and vanished.

In the time he was vanished he appeared at Capsule cop and asked Bulma to baby-sit, he then reappeared as super saiyan four before Broly.

Takashi looked at the Lime green haired legendary super saiyan, and trembled, " your just super saiyan one, I'm three levels above you and yet I'm still not sure I can win this! You truly are a monster Broly.

Meanwhile in the scared land of the kais.

Kibito Kai showed up and screamed to old kai, "Elder! Broly has vanished!"

Old kai then said, " simple he broke a whole between universe with his screams of insanity like buu did when he escaped the time chamber, he's not in our universe so we are out of luck on fighting him."

Back with the battle

Broly turned when he heard a scream of " FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!"

The powerful bright golden blast hit Broly.

Broly turned un harmed to face this guy and held out his hand charging his Eraser Cannon and he fired!

Takashi then quickly fired off a big bang Attack to try and hold it off, but it looked like it would fail till a kaio-ken powered up Hisamura showed up and helped Takashi out with a Kamehameha.

The blast all exploded.

And both Takashi and Hisamura saw Broly gone.

Takashi, looked ot the panicked fusion, " relax he doesn't have the calm state of mind to hide his energy we can just track him!

The fusion calmed down and nodded and they vanished through rapid movement.

To Broly's new location.

Through the city blow super saiyan two Goten in a hurry to avoid Broly, " I can't believe this is happening again."

He then turned back and fired off a blast only for Broly to slap it away as he kept screaming. " Kakarot!"

Goten paled, "I'm not my dad!"

That is when Takashi and Hisamura showed up,

Civilians panic and leaving the city from Broly's Rampage.

Hisamura and Takashi then showed up and powered up as they fired off Kamehameha's at Brolly!

Hisamura then called out. "Kaio-ken times 100!" He then charged up more.

Goten then joined in to team Kamehameha! As Broly fired off his Eraser Cannon to counter.

Saeko powered up to Super saiyan three, Niyusu and Morita then showed up.

Niyusu and Morita powered up through Kaio-ken, the three then joined the others in the Team Kamehameha!

Broly's Eraser cannon still easily holding off the team blast!

Till Goten growled, thoughts of rage entering his mind, thoughts like if he failed Alice would die by Broly, and he would let that happen, Goten then screamed as for the first time in his life he became a super saiyan three with out being Gotenks.

That Extra power allowed them to push back Broly's Blast and send him flying back.

Takashi smirked as he said, " Come one guys we can do this!"

Everyone then screamed the image of the great ape appearing behind Saeko Takashi, and Goten as they drew out more power enough to push Broly back into the sky where the blast all blow up in his face.

When the smoke cleared Broly screamed in rage!

He was powering up more his hair grew longer and bright green, it was clear what was happening he had entered the legendary version of super saiyan three.

Goten paled, "that's the last thing the multiverse needs a legendary super saiyan three!"

Goten and Saeko then powered down to super saiyan two, as they where almost either wished to be left unable to fight thanks to Super saiyan three's draw backs.

Takashi then noticed Broly's tail, " guys I got an idea, sense Broly has always been a raging berserker he most not have had the tail training!"

Goten blinked, "so you want top pull Broly's tail good luck getting someone to do that.

Hisamura then split back into Hisashi and Imamura and everyone looked at Goten.

Goten paled, " I don't like the looks of this."

Five minutes later Goten was flying through the air drawing Broly's Attention, " why most I look like a shrink rapped version of my dad!"

Then in a blink Broly stopped and powered down to base to reveal Takashi holding his tail.

Saeko then flow up as Broly hanged limb by his tail, " Broly this is for all the harm you did.!" she then drew her blade and stabbed Broly in the head killing him.

The legend was no more.

Takashi then dropped him, "Good by Broly,…. We just beat Broly and we didn't need Goku!"

Goten smiled, "Yeah. I guess that means when the original Z-fights all do finally have to quite the universe will still be in good hands."

Later on Saeko was holding Jr. as She Takashi, Saya, Hirano, Hisashi ,Imamura, Niyusu Alice and her parents , and Morita were saying good bye to their parents.

Mrs. Komura hugged her son and cried, " Do you have to go?"

Takashi used Rapid movement to free himself, " yes mom this world doesn't need heroes like the Z-fighters if something happens we'll come running besides I can transport between the worlds now, I promise to pop bye with Jr to visit at lest once a week mom."

Mrs. Komura then whipped away her tears," ok, Can I at lest give my grand baby a good bye hug."

Saeko then handed Jr to Mrs. Komura, and the grandmother hugged her grandson and kissed his head. "You be good for your parents Jr."

Jr. then giggled and as he was handed back to his mother.

In a moment the kids their Z-fight friends, and the few adults who went didn't want to say in this world all vanished.

To be continued.


	20. Battle of the Gods part one!

Seven years later.

Takashi with his son Jr. by his side, both in blue track suits, their tails around their waists ran through Tokonosu city streets.

Takahsi jr, looking just like a smaller version of his dead, they soon came to Takashi's parents house.

Takashi smiled and knocked, "Mom dad, I'm here to tell you your invited to the Capsule corp. party for Vegeta Sense's daughters 7th birthday. Jr.s with me!"

Takashi's mother then opened the door and hugged Jr. " My grandbaby you are getting so big and looking more and more like your daddy every day."

Takashi's mom then note they were both in track suits, " your going to a big party in track suits?!"

Takashi laughed it off, " Mom For saiyan are combat cloths are formal wear, and it's a saiyan's birthday"

Jr smiled, " Yeah now can we get a move? It's only a matter of time till buu eats everything on the dessert bar!"

Takashi nodded and came in side and grabbed his both his parentsand instant transmissioned back to the dragonball, world were they were on a cruise ship.

Takashi's mother looked around, everyone was their minus Rei and family. "Where's Rei?"

Jr. crossed his arms and said. " Grandma she didn't want to come."

Vegeta then walked up and Takashi bowed, " Sense!"

Vegeta crossed his arms, " so you most be Takashi's parents nice to meet you." He then held out his hand to great them.

Takashi's parents shock his hand, and his mother said. " Thank you for taking my son in and teaching him how to be a hero."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, " I taught him how to fight, he chose the path of a hero one his own."

Meanwhile with Trunks.

He was with a now teenaged Goten.

Trunks was in jeans, yellow boots and a black sleeveless shirt, with the sword he got from Tapion strapped to his back, he looked to Goten who still looked like a younger version of Goku, complete with that same orange gi.

Trunks rolled his eyes, " Really Goten, Still in the orange gi?"

Goten smirked, " Alice my girlfriend of Seven years likes it, how's being single?"

Trunks growled, " I'm not single!"

Goten rolled his eyes, " Yeah right, now I'm going to go find Alice enjoy checking on the bingo prices."

Trunks then went in to the price hall large mansion for third, millions of dollars in gems for second and the first place price the dragonballs all their.

Then he Noticed Those kids from when Beerus showed, up Shu, Pilaf and Mai.

They had Grown, while they kept the same fashion sense and Shu and Pilaf were the same size.

Trunks ran over to Mai, " Mai, It's me trunks I don't know how you got here but please pretend to by my girlfriend again, so Goten doesn't mock me for being Single? Please I'll give you six months worth of my allowances witch is a lot more money then the second place bingo Price."

Mai blinked blushed and said. " Ok."

Trunks jumped for joy.

Meanwhile with the party

Alice how was in a white party dress watched as Buu tried to sneak past Gohan in his great Saiyan man outfit to get more pudding but Gohan stopped him and said. " Bad Buu we need back ups encase Beerus shows up again!"

Alice blinked in confusion, " Goten who's Beerus?"

Goten shoved a large piece of fried fish in his mouth and swallowed it before answering, " The god of destruction." Place then paled, and asked, "What?"

Goten, looked to his girlfriend, " Simple Beerus destroys things to keep the gods who make things in balance, But Beerus only destroys worlds that annoy him, last time he was here Buu at all the pudding and that Annoyed Beerus and he only blow up some rocks because dad was able to put out a good fight against him as super saiyan god."

Souichiro Takagi over heard and said, " sorry for the interruption but did you mention gods?"

Goten smiled, " yes Super saiyan god is just a temporary God transformation that is triggered by five pure hearted saiyans giving their power to a sixth, the sixth saiyan then for a little while becomes a god. My dad is the only one of us here that used the form against Beerus but even that wasn't enough to beat him."

Goku then walked up and said, " and I hated it, I mean it's a level of power one can never reach on their own, Suck an insult to my pride.

Yuriko blinked in confusion, " you where a god, and didn't like it?" Goku nodded.

Saya also blinked in confusion, " So what's stronger super saiyan god, or super Saiyan four."

Goku up his hand on his chin, " Well it's been awhile sense I was a god, so I can't honestly say, but I do believe their isn't that much a different in their power, but I have to say the god form is stronger as it's you known a god form."

In the back ground in the air we could see Takashi, jr and pan sparing.

Pan was dressed in a blue gi with a lighter blue under shirt on and she got in her fighting stance in the air. " Bring it on silly boy!"

Takahsi jr, " I won't lose to a girl," Takashi jr then growled and powered up to super saiyan., and pan did pretty much the same.

Everyone looked shocked at the young super saiyan but Gohan and Takashi.

Videl, looked to her husband her, " Dear why aren't you shocked by our daughter going super?"

Gohan rubbed the back of his head nervous, "simple while training she did it a week ago I mean Goten changed that young so I didn't think it was a big deal."

Takashi looked to his wife and said, " Same thing happened, Same thing happened! Don't cut off my tail please, I need that for super saiyan four to work!"

In the air the two young super saiyan continued their spare.

Jr. flow back to get some distinctions and where he charged to energy balls of golden light in his hands then put them together and cupped his hand, " Final KAME HAME HA!" He then fired his blast only for Pan to fire off her own Kamehameha!

And when the blast hit Taksshi jr, was knocked out of the air in to the pool on the main deck of the ship.

Takashi crawled out in base form dripping wet as he said. " I lost to a girl!"

Takashi then hand his son a towel, " yes Gohan the beast's daughter, I mean the man can match a super saiyan four with just three, so it makes sense his daughter would be crazy stronger too son."

Takashi jr, smiled and dried off

Takashi then smiled and messed up the kids hair.

Meanwhile in Beerus' temple.

The alarm bombs where going off taking up the lazy cat god.

Beerus got up and stretched then went off to see Whis. "Whis! What have I missed."

Whis then saw him and said, " well your up early and if you most known a dragonball wish is bring the saiyan race back slowly, and they have unlocked a new super saiyan four known as super saiyan four, it's very different form their race normal super form and the god form."

Beerus rubbed his chin, " How does this new form compare to their god form?"

Whis looked at his staff and projected an image of Super saiyan four Takashi Vegeta and Goku, " As it doesn't have godly ki it's hard to guess that but I would have to say it's just slightly weaker but unlike the god form it last as long as they have their tails, and there are right now three able to use the form, four if you count Goku and Vegeta's fusion form."

Beerus rubbed his chin, " Then it make sense I'll get a better challenge out of fighting all of the super saiyan fours at once. Come alone Whis we are going to earth!"

Whis then cheered, " Goody goody, they are even having a party too for Vegeta's daughter's birthday and they saved number copies of all the sweets for us!"

Beerus smiled, "perfect first we fest with the Saiyan then we fight! They'll love that plan."

And in a moment they were gone.

Back at the party.

Goku stopped eating a true bad omen, " guys I sense Beerus."

Beerus then landed on the deck, " in deed you do Goku, But worry not me and whiz are here right now to simple Fest, and then I will challenge all Saiyan able to use this new Four form I've heard about to a battle."

Takashi breathed a sigh of relief, " thank goodness for a moment I thought I would have to stop shoveling food in my face! Also no one piss off the Cat man! IF you do you doom us all! Ok? We're good!"

To be continued.


	21. Battle of the Gods part two!

On ship Beerus was reading a new paper he had finished feasting awhile ago but allowed the saiyan time to finish their food.

Beerus then Saw Takashi, Vegeta and Goku standing read. "I take it you finished shoveling food in your face then."

The three Saiyan then powered up to Super saiyan four!

Rika then had a nose bleed from the sight as did every other woman who never saw a super saiyan four before. " why most the only single Saiyan be to young?"

Shizuka looked to Rika, " don't worry Trunks will be available in a few years."

Bulla had her arms crossed she was in a gi like her brother use to wear but with an orange undershirt, she was mad about her party being crashed.

Beerus and the Saiyan then flow off. To the edge of the atmosphere.

At the same time Whis began to project an image of the battle from his staff.

Beerus looked at the three super saiyan fours, " So this is the new four so different from your race god form. Let's see how it handles!"

He then charged at all three at high speed only using half his power and fours were able to block his physical attacks, easily and Beerus saw them handle it and said, "Handles well enough, let's see how it truly fights!"

Beerus then screamed and powered up to his max the force of his godly ki forcing the three saiyans away. Beerus then lifted one his hand and Charged A Sphere of destruction! " Let's see how it handles this!"

He then through it down at the three Super saiyan fours.

The three super saiyan fours then charged their Energy attacks to force it back

Vegeta fired off his Two handed Final shine, Goku a Kamehameha, and Takashi and final Kamehameha!

The three power energy blast where able to hold the sphere of destruction in place.

Beerus blinked in shock, 'I'm at my full power, I wasn't using this much power in my battle against the super saiyan god, yet now three of you are able to hold back one of my strongest attacks, If you had another four you might even win."

He then held out of index finger and fired a Ki blast into his sphere of destruction, which made it larger making Takashi Vegeta and Goku now struggle to try and hold it back.

Down on the ground they where all watching.

Gohan growled, he use to be the strongest saiyan, but he didn't train got cocky and full of himself and his skills got weak.

Gohan growled as he unknowingly powered up to super saiyan and his tail turned red.

In a powered up flash Gohan growled and was covered in blinding light the roar of a golden greap ape was heard then when it died down.

Videl had a nose bleed because their her husband stood as a super saiyan four.

His shirt gone only leaving the lower half of the saiyanman costume his hair looked like a cross between a super saiyan three and his ultimate four. HE then flow off to help.

In the scared world of the kais.

Kibito Kai was watching in shock, "He's stronger then when you unlocked his full potential elder. How?

Old kai then rolled his eyes " You really are a special kind of stupid aren't you. Saiyan have unlimited potential as they always get stronger when hurt, thanks to Zenkai, I just unlocked a lot of it. But looking back me unlocking that much power did more harm then good as he got to cocky for his own good, and rushed in head strong and thought he couldn't lose leading to his absorption."

Kibito kai blinked, " Oh…."

Old kai, smiled " there is no point talking about the past. All the power I unlocked for him vanished from lax of training he is not ultimate anymore he is just Gohan. And right now Gohan is strongest noun-fused saiyan."

In the battle

Super saiyan four Gohan joined the beam struggle with a Masenko blast that finally added enough power to push the sphere of destruction back!

Goku turned his head and smiled, " good to see your warrior spirit is stronger then ever son!"

Gohan smiles, " Thanks dad!"

Beerus then flow back to avoid his blast hitting him with s smiled, " so another four. So that's four fours. You might win this battle. This will be fun!"

Beerus then glow blue and fired off Ki blast from his aura in all directions.

While avoiding the blast Takashi looked to Vegeta and Goku and said. " Sense, ME and Gohan will holding him, you guys need to become Gogeta!"

Vegeta looked to Goku, " What do you say Kakarot, care to fuse into the strongest saiyan ever to be seen in the universe?

Goku smiled, " Well Vegeta you wanting to fuse it would be an insult to your pride if we didn't!"

Takashi and Gohan then fired off rapid fire Energy blast at Beerus from behind to draw his attention.

Beerus turned and rubbed the back of his head, " I felt one of those blast, witch ever one of you did that should be honor on being able to harm the god of destruction!

Beerus then heard a cry of " Fusion ha!" He then felt a power equal to 75% of his own, much to large to be Gohan, this Takashi, Goku, or Vegeta, he then turned to see Super saiyan four fusion warrior Gogeta.

Gogeta then said, "we ere now Goku or Vegeta, we are Gogeta!" He then pushed his hands out and said. " Big Bang Kamehameha!" He then fired the blast so large Beerus looked worried.

Beerus then caught the ball with both hands and was getting ready to throw it back at this Gogeta only for two Kamehameha to hit him in the back making him lose his focus and the blast hit him.

Their was a large bang and all the super saiyan fours smirked.

Down below

Whis dropped the ice cream he was eating, " they..they..they just really jacked up lord Beerus! That's a first for the universe!"

Videl, Pan, Chichi, Pan, Goten, Saeko, , Bulma, and Bulla where cheering loudly with Saiyan pride.

At that moment to Saiyan attack pods landed and out can Table and Gure stepped out, " sorry we're late what did we miss?"

Turnks bowed, "uncle Tarble aunt gure, My dad Goku, Takahsi, and Gohan just jacked up the God of Destruction."

Gure then fainted and Tarble's eyes widened " Can you please repeat that?"

Meanwhile with the battle

The light died down and Beerus was still their dirty his cloths ripped, and his right ear was on fire.

He then licked his finger and touched the air to put the fire out and then he laughed, " Never before have I had this much of a challenge! Oh what fun!"

He then light up blue again and fired off rapid fire energy blast from his aura forcing Gohan, Takashi and Gogeta to dodge them.

Gogeta then made four clones and each clone rushed and fired a big bang Kamehameha Attack on Beerus from below.

Beerus then stopped his rapid fire attack and throw a sphere of destruction down on the clones destroying their blast and them. " Cloning are we two can play that game!"

At that moment eleven clones of Beerus then appeared.

Takashi then screamed the loudest cry of fuck the universe had ever heard!

Down below Takashi's mother was drinking to clam her nerves when she dropped it and said, " Takashi! I don't care what's going on there is no reason for such langue!"

Whis then looked at her, " you know they are two high above the earth for you to hear them right Ma'am? Besides if you where facing 12 gods of destruction you would scream too."

Pilaf and his gang where shaking behind trunks. "Is this normal?" was the cry of Pilaf.

Trunks then looked at the little guy, " No normal we aren't fighting gods."

Meanwhile back with the battle.

All the super saiyan fours avoid the eleven clones easily and got together and all fired off their strongest attack to destroy them all, it worked with one big bang.

The Real Beerus was smiling and clapping, " well done men! No one has ever beaten my clone before well done indeed but what's this I sense a massive drop in all of your power levels, and Gogeta feels like your about to do the splits!"

Gogeta then split back in to Vegeta and Goku.

Beerus then took note of their power levels, " your chance of beating me have dropped but let's see what you can still, doo!" He then charged another sphere of destruction and fired it at them.

He then fired two finger energy wave at the blast making it grow larger but this time it grow twice as big as it normally world, " you have officially forced me to make a new stronger version of my sphere of destruction I think all call it the Alpha omega Sphere of destruction!"

All four saiyan then put all their power into one last energy blast making the new sphere of destruction explode forcing Beerus to cover his eyes.

All the saiyan then fell back to base form and started to fall down to earth.

Beerus then looked at it and crossed his arms. " what a shame."

The human Z-fighter then went to retrieve the saiyans.

But on the ship Pan, Bulla and jr all went super and tried to send to send their energy to their witch every one of Father's still had the highest energy level.

The three kids energy entered Takashi. And Goku and Gohan sensed this and sent him their remains of their own energy.

Takashi then stopped in mid hair as a firely red aura covered him, his hair turned right

Takashi then snapped wake as he felt the power, His son, Pan, Bulla, Goku and Gohan five pure hearted saiyans had given him a sixth pure hearted Saiyan their energy, and he had changed his ki was godly Takashi was now super saiyan god!

Takashi flow back at Beerus, " Hay Beerus their's a new god in the universe!" He then punched Beerus in the head sending him flowing back.

Down below Takashi's mother was blinking in confusion, " what just happened? why does it look like my son is on fire?"

Whis, then walked up. " His not on fire, the kids tried to send their energy to bring their dads back but it all went to Takashi, then Goku and Gohan gave Takashi their energy what little they had as they could sense it. Five pure heart Saiyan give their energy to another saiyan warrior with a pure heart. That is what makes a super saiyan god!"

Takashi's parents then paled, " our son is a god!"

Whis nodded, and added, " Yes your son is a god now, for a little while anyway as super saiyan god is only temporary, and seeing as Beerus is hurt and drained from the earlier combat he has a good chance of winning, this battle of the gods."

To be continued.


	22. Battle of the Gods part Three!

Close to the void of Space Takashi Was doing battle Against Beerus.

Takashi was letting out a rapid barrage of punches that Beerus was blocking.

Beerus smiled as he continued to block Takashi's Blow, " super saiyan god what a nice twist to keep the fight going, Tell me Takashi what are your thoughts on God hood?"

Takashi growled as he fired a point blank big bang attack at Beerus knocking the god back, " It's a giant slap in the face of my pride! This is a level of power I can never reach on my own, Just using it disgraces me. Yet I most use it to win a this Fight!"

Beerus rubbed his head and noticed the thing around his neck was blasted off, " funny Goku said something similar." He then held out his hand and fired out a purple energy blast on Takashi.

On the boat watching this.

Everyoen was stoned.

Goku got up thanks to a senzu bean as did Gohan and Vegeta. Goku smiled, " Takashi you speak the truth!"

Saya Takagi adjusted her glasses, " Saiyan the only people who are unhappy when they become gods. …..You are all so strange!"

Takashi mother was looking prideful, " Stupid lezzy bragging about her son the doctor, Mines a fucking god bitch!"

Takashi jr. blinked in shock before he whispered to his Mr. Komuro"Grandpa I think Grandma's lost it!"

Shizuka was jumping for joy making her missiles shake up and down making every married man stare at his wife to avoid getting in trouble, and every man who was single minus Whis to have a nose bleed.

Whis covered his eyes in disgust, " woman stopped that, that is the last thing I want to see."

Trunks rolled his eyes, and held his nose " as if we didn't need a bigger hint at what kind of man Whis is. "

Back in the God battle.

Takashi and Beerus stood apart before firing Rapid energy wave barrages at each other and continued but the flames of super saiyan god was beginning to die down.

On the boat.

Tarble, " looks like super saiyan god is about to end for Takashi but I do believe my brother call super saiyan god next time, and we have enough siayan who haven't given energy to make it happen."

Tarble Trunks Goten, Saeko, and Bulma then transferred their power to Vegeta, and in moments Vegeta's ki burst to life as a super saiyan god.

Vegeta then flow off with a smirk.

In Space Takashi fired off a godly Final flash at Beerus, only for the God to knock it away into the void of space.

At that moment Takashi's Super saiyan god form end and he returned to base.

Takashi panted as he said. " Ever as a God I could not beat you."

Beerus sighed, "I know looks like nothing can beat me."

Then Super saiyan God Vegeta Flow up and delivered A kick to Beeru's crotch.

The God of Destruction was send flying back holding his Crotch in pain, " but then….Again….I….Better ….not…get….cocky,….as that will just make you sloppy…..Got dam it…I think you broke something down their!"

The now Godly Vegeta then charged a godly version of his Final shine attack and smirked, " Hay Beerus guess what?…you lose! Devine final Shine!"

He then fired the attack and it hit Beerus dead on making the god fall from the sky back to earth.

Beerus then smiled as he said. "I lose. "

On the boat everyone was going whiled, well everyone other then Whis who was on his way with a Senzu bean for Beerus.

Tarble hugged Gure, " They did it! They beat the God of Destruction!"

Master Busujima crossed his arms. " Only Saiyans could say such a think let along think about doing it."

Takashi and Vegeta then landed on the boat.

Vegeta then returned to normal with a smirk, "It's all about the pride."

Whis then returned with Beerus.

Beerus held his hand out to Vegeta, " As the Rightful ruler of your race Vegeta, I thank you and by extension your race for providing the challenge I longed for. And being the only ones to ever defeat me in battle, well other then my teacher Whis."

Rika then blinked and said. " Say what?

Gohan smirked, " Whis is a god himself, His job is to keep Beerus in check and stop him from doing something stupid, As such Whis is powerful enough to knock Beerus at his full power out with one hit!"

Whis then smiled and said with a blush on his blue face, " It's more of a bitch slap, but yes I am, the strongest being in this universe."

Takagi's glass almost fell over in shock and she adjusted them, " that's the twist."

Whis smiled, " also Goku, Vegeta, and Mr. Takashi. You each used super saiyan god, I would be honored if you would allow me to teach you how to draw back the Godly ki your bodies used to remain gods."

Goku Takashi and Vegeta then all said at once, " Thanks it's a honor but no thank you!"

Whis blinked in shock, "What? Why? I'm offering you permanent godhood?"

Goku crossed his arms, " you don't get it do you Whis, We beat Beerus together not as gods but as men."

Vegeta smirked, " Kakarot is right, We defeated every challenge that came our way though hard word as men, Something to be proud of!"

Takashi then through his arms up, " and if we where gods nothing could beat us they would be no more challenges, no more battles no more working our selves to the limits, or in short no more pride! Be sides we all have what we really want here on earth why would we leave."

All three saiyans then returned to their families who where whipping tears from their eyes.

Shizuka whipped a tear from her eye and said. " That was beautiful you guys."

Whis and Beerus then turned to leave Whis only stopping to say, " Saiyan pride I'll never understand it."

The two god then left.

Little Bulla's birthday party then continued.

When the Sun had Set.

Takashi, Gohan, Goku and Vegeta where all sitting together having a drink.

Vegeta smiled, "It appears all four of us stand on the same ground all mighty super saiyan fours, and all of us but Gohan having been a god."

Goku smiled, " Yeah Vegeta we'll have to settle who's the strongest some day."

Takashi smiled, " but we will be needing a universe for that battle."

Gohan smiled, " agreed."

They then heard Videl yell, " Shizuka put your dam cloths on!"

A Drunk Shizuka then hiccupped out, " I'm naked? I didn't know? I'm to drunk to be awake now."

All four saiyans then covered their eyes so they wont' be tempted to look.

Takashi then added, " But no matter how strong we are we will all forever be scared of our wives."

Vegeta the added, ' My dear student that's just command sense, after all what would you rather be sleeping on the couch or happy?"

Goku then smiled, " Vegeta buddy that's the smartest thing anyone has said all day."

Gohan then nodded along and said. " Agreed."

Meanwhile in Beerus Temple.

Beerus was relaxing all cleaned up from his battle talking with Whis.

Beerus, " even if they don't want to be gods Whis the Saiyan will continue to grow stronger, now that they are returning. They will be even more, which means more super saiyan gods."

Whis then nodded, " yes I hope one of those other gods to come will want to train with me, it would give me something to do while you sleep."

Beerus then head to bed, 'I'm going to bed I need to recharge."

To be continued.

Jboy44 " And their you have it the end of Battle of the gods, Ok now we're moving into the final stretch Uub Appearing, so in spirit of the story about to end I've set up a best moments poll vote on it and i'll announce the winning moment as the fan favorite at the end of the last chapter, well read and review everyone.


	23. Goodbye Dragon world part one!

Three years later at the world's martial arts tournament.

The saiyan of earth where gathering at the entrance, with two new lady sporting tails.

Alice dressed in a pink top white skirt and wheels, a saiyan tail rapped around her waist as she held Goten's arms.

Mai in her normal outfit holding on to trunks a tail rapped around their waist.

As Takashi appeared with his parents he smiled, " Every year we have more and more Saiyans"

Goku smiled, " Yeah more and more fighters who protect this world we live on each and ever year, it's a pretty thing."

Vegeta crossed his arms and said. " Indeed Kakarot, our race returning is a beautiful thing indeed."

Pan Bulla and Takashi jr, then went to sight up.

The person working the Sigh up then said. " ok three for kids division."

Takashi jr. blinked, " I don't want to be in kids!"

The sigh up person, " Well sorry kid you have to at lest be 14 or have a note form the world champ to be in adults."

The three Saiyan kids then looked down and said. " Darn."

Takashi then crossed his arms. "I didn't think they was going to be a kid's division this year? "

Gohan then spoke up, " As the legal champ Hercule has high connect with the tournament when he heard his grand daughter was going to be in it, he got scared of her facing a stronger saiyan and getting hurt so he had them set one up at the last minute."

Bulma rolled her eyes " that is just stupid Pan can go Super saiyan as if anyone could hurt her that battle."

Videl nodded in agreement, " But it's my dad you know how he is."

Takashi then crosses his arms and said. " Then the kid's Division is going to be pretty boring till the kids face one another."

Saeko nodded in agreement, " Agreed but I think this is for the best, After all the kids have been trying to see who's the strongest among them for awhile, and besides this why they have a chance to win a tournament as they won't have to face their stronger older family members."

Everyone looked at her in shock and blinked because they didn't think of it like that.

Gohan removed his reading glasses and put them in his track suit's jacket pocket, "and here I thought I was the smartest Saiyan."

As more people arrived Goku saw a Ten year old boy named Uub.

Vegeta saw him to both saiyan then remembered kid buu, " Kakarot does he look like and does his energy feel like kid buu or am I imagining things?"

Goku looked to his friend and rival, " I see it and sense it too buddy, looks like my request for him to be reborn as a good guy happened, but while I do sense kid buu's power, it seems locked away, we'll have to set up away to bring it out and get him to train with us."

Vegeta nodded, "Kakarot, Every sense Takashi arrived you have been on a roll with good ideas. It is Both refreshing and scary I want you to know that."

Goku smiled and rubbed the back of his head, "Gee thanks Vegeta."

They all then went to take their seats for the kid's Division.

And the kids division would start off with a bang as it was Pan vs Bulla.

Bulla stepped into the ring wearing a gi that looked like the same one Trunks use to wear as a kid but with a light blue under shirt, "Ok Pan Let's have fun with this!"

Pan stepped out in her orange turtle school gi and smiled, " Back at you best buddy, but I won't Lose."

In the stands Saeko smiled, " and the Friendly rival between Goku's family and Vegeta's continues."

Pan and Bulla then charged at Each other Pan going for a kick only for bulla to grab her leg and Flip Pan over her head.

Pan stopped her self mid air and held out her hands, " got you!" She then went to fire a blast only for Bulla to use Rapid movement to Avoid it and kick Pan the back of the head sending pan out of the ring.

Pan stopped her self an inch above the ground to avoid losing by Ring out and flow back in.

Alice smiled as she watched, " Pan's got the edge in brute force, but Bulla's got more speed, so it's keeping them evenly matched!"

Goten nodded, " Yeah."

Pan then cupped her hands together and began to Charge a Kamehameha!

Bulla brought her arms out at her side and charged energy spheres then brought them together, " Big Tree Cannon!"

She then fired off her weaker version of the final flash as Pan fired her Kamehameha!

Both went super saiyan the moment they fired and the attacks mid making an explosion, and blinding light.

When the light cleared. Bulla was hovering in the air, While Pan was out of the wing and in a wall of the building.

Winner of the round Bulla by Ring out!

Shizuka was blinking, " what happened?"

Takashi then but a hand on his chin, " As Someone able to sense energy I can explain when the blast happened, they where forced back with great force Bulla having more speed was able to get her footing and stop herself from getting a ring out. Pan being more brute force didn't have the speed to recover fast enough. In the end Speed beat brute force."

Vegeta smiled and put a hand on Gohan's shoulder, " May be nest time Gohan."

In the ring Bulla went to help Pan out of the wall. " Nice job pan!"

Pan shock Bulla's hand and said. " Yeah I guess I need to work on my speed more, Kick Takashi jr.'s Butt for me when you meet him in the finals."

The next fights where boring Takashi jr. winning his by knocking them out of the ring with one blow, Bulla's fights went the same way.

Then it came to Takashi. Jr vs Bulla

But the tournament would have a short break before the kid's final.

In the brake it was tiem to pick numbers for the Adult division.

Goku had Buu rig it so he would face Uub in the first match.

Goku smiled, " thanks buu, When this is over I'll take you out for ice cream."

Buu smiled happily, " Buu happy! BUU!"

Vegeta smirked, "I see what your doing Kakarot, As you finished off Kid buu you want to be the one to get Uub to unleash that power. I hope it works for the best, After all he might get some memories of his past live and want pay back."

Goku rubbed the back of his head, "Ever thought of that… Oh well we're stronger then kid buu now as super saiyan fours, so if worst happens we'll be ready this time."

Meanwhile the brake continued so it was time for the saiyans to feed!

Shizuka held her hands on her face in shock as she watched the saiyan males, the woman made in to saiyan and even the kids shovel massive amounts of food in to their faces at rapid speed.

Shizuka, could only say one thing. " Male saiyan may be sexy but I won't want to feed one or watch this more then once." she then began to turn green and looked away.

Saya was like wise watching it, " I don't want to watch yet I can't look away."

Takashi's mother blinked, " Takashi Both jr. and Sr. Are you even chewing?!"

They nodded yes then went back to eating.

Once finished the saiyan's all burped and left.

Saya's eye twitched, " what has been seen can not be unseen."

Takashi's father smiled, " Now come on I got some mad money on my grandson winning!

To be continued

Ok everyone here we are the second to last chapter, next chapter Takashi jr. vs Bulla then Uub meets Goku. So be sure to check in for the last chapter next time here on Dragonball dead!


	24. Goodbye Dragon world part Two!

The final round of the kids division of the world martial arts tournament was underway.

Takashi jr. Vs Bulla.

In the stands Takashi's jr's grandfathers were yelling, "COME ON WIN THIS THING JR AND MAKE GRANDPA RICH!"

Takashi. jr got in to his fighting stance and smirked, " I won't lose to a girl."

Bulla got in to her fighting stance, " At lest I'm not a dummy!"

The two then charged at each other using rapid movement their strikes almost to fast for the naked normal human eye to see.

In the Stands Takashi sr. was watching with his arms crossed, " they are matched in speed but. Jr's form is sloppy."

Saeko nodded in agreement, " if this was a real fight he would have a blade, his much better at using that then his hands."

Shizuka was just blinking, " How can you even keep up it's just all one big blur to me."

Niyusu smiled, " We aliens got better vision and energy sensing."

Morita smiled, " and us humans who can use ki can see it just fine by sensing the energy."

Takashi jr then flow back words and stopped himself in mid air and whipped blood from his face.

Bulla was smirking, "hahahah I got you!"

Takashi jr. Growled and went super.

Takahsi sr. face palmed, " He goes super that easy! We need to work on his self control!"

Bulla also went super and both fired off the big tree cannon. The two blast hit making a flash.

And Takashi jr. Used the cover to appear behind Bulla through rapid movement and he went in with the Wolf fang fist.

The meal strikes Pushed Bulla out of the ring where she stopped her self in air a few inches before she was out of the ring.

Takahsi jr. then appeared and in air dropped kicked bulla making her hit the ground.

Takashi jr. Then powered down. " yes I win by ring out!"

In the stands Takashi put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. " Too bad sense, May be next time."

Vegeta Crossed her arms, " Next time your son won't last as logn against my daughter."

Takashi's father was cheering and hugging jr. " you just made Grandpa very rich Jr."

Takashi then messed up his son's hair, " Nice job son you're the winner."

The Adults division began.

The first Battle was Goku vs Uub.

And Goku started acting like a clown and insulting Uub.

Uub the screamed and unleashed his own power, it made everyone who couldn't use Ki duck and cover.

Vegeta in the stands sensed it, " It's kid buu's Kakarot was right this kid is he's rebirth."

Uub then Charged and Goku easily countered each strike.

In this Fight Goku didn't go super saiyan and before long he was able to knock Uub out of the ring.

Goku then helped him up, " I'm sorry it would be an honor to train you, and don't worry about the prize money I'll make sure Hercule gives it to your village."

Uub Smiled and Goku took off into the air, with Uub learning how to fly that moment by mimicry.

Takashi smiled as he said. " We Got a new z-fighter!"

Hiashi and Imamura looked down. " so much for our fusions title as strongest human."

Vegeta crossed his arms, " with some train and mastering the kaio-ken he'll be bale to go toe to toe with a super saiyan four."

Shizuka blinked. "and your happy about this?"

Videl then spoke up with a smile and said. "I use to not understand it either, but after becoming a saiyan, I get it, now come on We can't let Goku have all the fun in Teaching Uub. "

Gohan smiled as he removed his reading glasses, " yes it takes a village to raise a child and make a badass!"

The rest of the Z-fighters then flow off, and with no one else to fight Hercule once more won the tournament the crud thinking it was because everyone thought they were to scared to fight Hercule.

Saya Takagi adjusted her glasses and said. " I don't understand any of this! Aliens, zombies, Magic dragons, Clones, Evil mutant clones, Slimes, gods, resurrections, and rebirths. How the hell can life be this fucking crazy!"

Hercule put a hand on her shoulder and said. " Well lady let me share something that gets me through the day. Life is crazy, you can't truly figure it out, or make sense of it, so don't worry about it and just try not to die."

Saya looked at him, " you know your not as dumb as you look."

In the air Goku and uub were waving goodbye

Vegeta could be heard saying, " We'll need a planet for our next fight Kakarot!"

Takashi then flow up and said. " Tell we meet again"

and So in the years that followed the saiyan race returned no longer Savage warriors who love slaughter and destruction, but now noble protectors who those who couldn't protect themselves.

The Super saiyans' golden light would forever shine in the universe as a symbol of justice!

The end,….Good bye Dragon world.

And here we are the end I hope you all enjoyed the story and it's ending and the best moments poll is closed.

The Fans Favorite moment in the story is Takashi and Saeko's hook up.

Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone.

Hope to see some of you for my Next dragonball story.

Dragonball EVA!


End file.
